Equestria human division: two worlds collide
by wolfman6565
Summary: Daniel and Raymond are two different humans from separate worlds. both met up in strange Sur Constance's and must help one another to send their friend back home however in both of them lies a darkness both wish never to reveal. daniel belongs to /u/5997775/ Raymond belongs to me
1. Chapter 1

When you live your life you always have to deal with some craziness that each day will have for you. Sometimes it can be expected and most times it can be unexpected. - Wolf

*Daniel's world*

At the Library upstairs, Rarity and the others were preparing for something. A few hours ago, Twilight has called everypony, and Daniel about a new spell she wants to test out. They knew the actions and consequences about what will happen if the spell goes wrong. They were wearing Military outfits and gear.

Daniel was in the room, seeing them in such outfits he thought they would never wear.

"Aren't you going to get covered up Daniel?" Rainbow asked putting on her helmet.

"I don't need to. Why can't you guys just come down while wearing your regular clothing?" Daniel asked.

"We are, just under this protection."

"You know what I mean."

"You don't know Twilight like all of us. She failed many spells before, no offense, and they usually end badly." Spike explained.

"Seriously? Come on guys, Twilight is your friend. Why can't you give her a little faith in her abilities. Nopony is perfect, I understand, but that doesn't mean you all can just hide behind little forts." Daniel didn't know what kind of craziness they all endured in the past with Twilight's magic.

"We're just taking a safety precaution sugarcube." Aj said. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared right?"

Daniel sighed, knowing nothing will change their mind. "Fine, but I have faith in her, so I'm not going to dress up like a navy seal." Daniel turned around, with the other following suit. Little did they know, the new spell Twilight will cast, will take them on an adventure that is out of this world.

*rays world*

"Are you sure about this twilight" Raymond said as he put several books back on the book shelf.

For the last half hour he volunteers to help his marefriends and his best friend Spike help clean up Twilight's Library. Twilight who has been looking at each book was happy that her friends would help her clean the library as she also looks through an old spell book she receive at the Canterlot achieves. Since the last few times she has been working on new spells her library sometimes gets toss and turned for the worst each time.

Since she has been looking over each spell in the book a few spells she has found had not been completed yet or at least no notes were found when created. One spell in particular that had no notes in it was the reason the library was dirty to begin with. Somehow while coming over Twilight summoned a whirlwind which she barely had a chance to control it if not for Rainbow and Fluttershy to help pull her out. Too bad Ray was there just in time to be sucked in as well.

That ended up bad as after destroying the whirlwind Raymond was still in the air before coming back down to earth along with a mountain of books falling on top of him.

It took 10 minutes before Ray's wound were healed by Twilights magic and an hour to fix up the mess of books around the library.

"I'm positive Ray. This spell may hold secrets that can benefit Equestria" Twilight smiled as she levitates the book of spells in the air.

"That's what you said about the last one and looked what happen to your library" RD scoffs as she puts some more books on the shelves.

"I am a man of science myself Twi but even I have to agree with Rainbow on this. who knows what else can go wrong if you cast another of those unstable spells." a man who has spent years learning the art of bioengineering and biomechanics science always know it has some pros and cons when face with new challenges, And for science to mix with magic sometimes it's not always best to mix both of them together.

"But honey think of the possibilities that this spell would have."

"I understand Twi but still if Starswirl didn't wrote notes on this spell why would he made it in the first place" Ray raised an eyebrow as this spell Twilight has been beckoning to try had no notes what's so ever. All the rest have one however if this spell has no notes on what it does he couldn't help but feel nervous for Twilight wanting want to cast it.

"Ray's right darling. How do we know if it's going to be good" Rarity jumps in as she finishes dusting up the place.

"Yeah or would destroy Equestria as we know it sugarcube" AJ interject as thoughts of Ponyville burning or at least Appleoosa being destroyed shook her a bit the longer she thinks about it.

"Nonsense besides with you all by my side what can go wrong?" Twilight opens the book again and finds the spell for her to cast.

"In so many ways" ray looked at his side and laugh as Spike shakes his head a bit.

Holding his breath Ray watched as Twilight's horn started to glow brighter and brighter as she concentrate on the spell she wanted to cast. Despite not being a unicorn himself Ray figured for a spell like this it must take a large amount of magic to cast it since Twilight by the look on her face was putting in a lot more then what she usually puts in her spells.

*back at Daniel's world*

"Alright Twilight. We are all ready?" Daniel hid behind some sandbags that his friends all constructed immediately before Twilight could cast the magic.

Twilight gave a unamuse look as all her friends all decide to construct a small fort out of items RD and Applejack had brought just for this occasion. She would figure her friends would be a bit paranoid but for her coltfriend guess even he isn't too keen on the idea of testing this spell, At least not in her library and without the proper equipment.

"Well go for it darling we don't have all day to wait" Rarity fixed her small army like hat as she keeps it on tight. Normally she wouldn't allow such atrocious piece of metal on her head however after what happen several months ago with a certain bad timing at Twilight's place she knew from then on to always where a hardhat on. Her mane she can always fix up later once the spell is done.

"I still think this is a bit much but alright then" Twilight let out one more huffed before concentrating on her magic on this spell. Saying a few incantations the spell slowly started to glow brighter.

Daniel and the rest all stared at amazement as Twilight was looked stunning beautiful when she's casting her magic. Seeing several strange white patterns starting to glow around Twilight Daniel watched almost jawstruck as Twilight's eyes turned bright white before a bright started to consume the whole room.

Before anypony can react they were suddenly lifted up and off the ground and a bright light blinded them all.

*rays world*

Ray and the rest of the gang all took a few steps back as Twilight was starting to glow a lot brighter than usual. Just before the blinding light grew brighter Ray managed to several strange symbols glowing all over her arms and face till the light became too much to withstand.

Covering his face the last thing everypony heard and felt was the sound of screams and the felt of several sudden pounds of weight suddenly came crashing down on top of Ray and his marefriends. Crushed by the sudden weight more fell as the books who were all shelved all came out and littered the room in literature.

Silence echoed the whole torn up library as one last book fell to the ground. For a few seconds all it took for everypony to disturbed the pile of books place on top of them.

*Daniel pov*

"ow…. That hurt" he rubbed his neck as several books were a bit heavier than regular ones and twice as painful when fell upon his wings, back and head. Thankfully he was glad he wasn't seriously injured or more than a headache and a few paper cuts he would have suffered in the fall.

"is everyone alright?"

Scanning around the whole library for anypony he heard a small moan escape from someone's throat. Looking down he sees saw Twilight emerging from the wreckage of books.

"Oh shit, Twi. I'm so sorry." He quickly maneuver over the books and helped her up. "You okay?"

Twilight eyes were a little blurred from the crash but they finally regained focused. Once she regained full focus on her vision she looked up at Daniel, her eyes widened suddenly.

"Is something the matter?" Daniel asked.

"W…who are you?" She asked shocked.

Daniel arched a brow in confusion. "What are you talking about Twilight? You know me."

Her shocked face extended as she took a step back away from the unknown human. "H-how do you know my name?"

Daniel now was really confused. Why was his marefriend acting like this like she didn't know him at all. He took a step toward and said, "Come on Twi, stop kidding around. You're starting to freak me out."

"Daniel?" another voice echoed from within the books.

Turning his head to the source of the voice he looks just in time to see another familiar face emerging out of the books as well. A look of shock and surprise spread on his face at the sight as a lavender unicorn stood up from the book pile.

Watching from a step away the other Twilight was just as shock as Daniel as the other rubbed her aching head.

Looking back at the Twilight next to him and the one who came out of the pile of books Daniel brain almost felt like shutting down at what's he looking at.

"T-TWO TWILIGHTS!?" He said shocked. "What's going on!?"

Once she regain her vision as well the other Twilight looks up and like her counterpart she had a look of shock and awed at the sight.

"What the hay is going on!?" The two shouted in unison.

Daniel jumped back. Was he starting to lose his mind? Why is there two Twilights? However, he heard another moan coming from the pile of books, except this one sounded like a male.

"ow man what hit me?" pulling himself out Daniel watched the figure pull himself out of the pile of books. Shaking it off Daniel stared at amazed as he stood up. Dressed in regular leather jacket with a white collared shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans was another human. He can see one of the sleeves rolled up revealing a leather strap with a lock on it. His dark brown hair kept smooth yet messy as it covered his ears, a lock of hair almost looked like a needle looked ready to poke his right eye as he rubbed his aching head.

Shaking the dizziness off the other humans turns around to see two Twilight staring at each other. Once he got full vision his eyes looked ready to pop out as both twi's looked at him.

*ray's pov*

'WHAT THE HELL?! Am I hallucinating now?' he pinched the bridge of his nose as wonders of what is happening right now.

"I think I hit my head hard from the crash. I'm hallucinating right now" ray rubbed his neck a bit as the two Twilight's look at each other.

"You're not hallucinating,twi's" twi's said it at the same time before turning to each other still shock.

Ray took a step back as this seriously took him by surprise. Taking a few steps back he stopped as he felt a pair of hands on his back. "This is completely insane right now"

"It is but they're right actually" an unknown male voice echoed in his ear as he kept still for a few seconds. Slowly turning his head around he is greeted by another human who was smiling lamely at him.

Taking a few steps back away from the other human ray got a good look at him. Ray sees he was an average size human wearing a sleeve torn red shirt, a pair of cut up pants and some regular shoes and blue, red and white gloves. Ray can also see two large black griffons like wings on his back. His face had a large scar on his left cheek as his hair stood wild standing up.

Completely confused at the situation both stared at each other for a few good minutes before their attention was interrupted as the rest all got up and managed to see what was happening.

"WHAT IN THE HAY BARREL" both AJ's both held their hats as the sight of seeing themselves standing in front definitely was something new she never seen.

"OH MY CELESTIA DARLING! That dress absolutely looks gorgeous" Ray's rarity was more amazed on her counterparts dress then seeing herself standing in front of her.

"Not as much as that blouse and those black skinny jeans you're wearing darling. They look absolutely fabulous" Daniel's Rarity eyes had a few stars gleaming in the middle as she stares at the other Rarities outfit.

"FORGET THE CLOTHES RARITY! I WANT TO KNOW WHO THIS PONY THINK SHE IS LOOKING AND DRESSING LIKE ME!" both Rainbow's takes up in the air as they stare at each other ready to spill some blood.

"SAYS THE RAINBOW WANNA BE! I'M THE REAL RAINBOW DASH!" Daniel's Rainbow popped her knuckles as she might be the first to start the fight.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE DOUPLEGANGER PARTY!" both Pinkies screamed in excitement. Mostly both humans just shrug it off as it would be a common reaction for Pinkie pie to react.

Same goes to what happens to both Fluttershy's. Just one look and like a ton of bricks both shy's were back on the ground.

Pip of the group didn't see any other pip's around but he was glad. Already it was getting weird even for him.

Beside Ray and Daniel seeing two different humans Spike however had the biggest jaw dropping sight he has never seen before. Almost looking like he was staring at his future self-Daniel's Spike was amazed at how awesome he looked. Taller the his original kid self he sees his scales had grown a bit longer and sharper almost menacing, He also had a pair of fairly size dragon wings on his back which he wonder when will he get his.

"Wow….. Is that….. Me" younger Spike still jaw struck as he pointed at himself.

"Wow…. Even I'm lost for words." Ray's Spike rubbed his head as he forgot how he looked when he was a baby dragon. He remembers he and Twilight both lived in the castle for most of his childhood and he didn't mind at all. It's the fact that he has change a lot since then.

Once everypony was freaking out from their other selves both humans then turn to their Twilight's.

"TWILIGHT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" both humans shouted in shock as this is beyond the strangest thing that has ever happen in their lives.

*15 minutes later*

After a few minutes of calming down and a few more of understanding the situation both ray's and Daniels all sat facing themselves. Still feeling a bit unease about the situation both Twilights both face each other as they try to figure out what's happening. It takes them several minutes to come up with something before they finally got an answer.

"Alright I know this seems a little weird to us all but-"Daniel's Twilight was cut off as both Rainbow's flew up close to her face.

"LITTLE EGGHEAD" Rays Rainbow screamed at what Twilight said. She already knows this was far from little weird than usual.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME TWI! THIS IS FAR FRO-"both Ray and Daniel being right next to her can see Twi trying to explain before Rainbow's rude interruption. With a simple nod from both they grabbed at Rainbows tail and yank her back down.

"Hush Rainbow" Ray quiets both of them and beckons Twilight to explain.

"Thank you um…. Ray is it" she asked

Ray didn't say anything except nod for her. Once that little settlement was over Twilight begin to explain what's happening.

"From what it seems it looks like that spell open some sort of rift." Daniel's Twi starts first.

"A rift?" Daniel asked as this seems all too new for him.

"Yes a rift possibly….. To another dimension. It could be the reason what's happening right now" Ray's Twilight shows waves her arms around on the double ponies that sat beside their other self.

"Oh…. I see now." Ray interjects. "That unknown spell you did just now. Somehow it brought them here huh."

Nodding both Twilights look at each other.

"It would seem that since both of us were doing the spell at the same time it sort of caused a rift to form from our worlds, doing so it brought Daniel and his friends all to our world instead."

Shrugging a bit it made sense after what happen a few minutes ago. "Guess that explains the sudden weight that fell on top of us after the books fell or the fact starswirl didn't finish his explanation in the book since even he might not know what was happening at the time."

Daniel lamely chuckled as the spot he got off was the same spot Ray was underneath. "s- Sorry about that" he apologized.

Ray forgives him and lets Twilight explain the last bit.

"Well now until we find a way to open the rift to Daniel's dimension we're going to have to work together till then" Daniels Twilight looked over as everypony look at each other. Well…. almost everypony. She let out a small groan as two Rainbow's give a small 'I told you so' looks on their faces.

"UHHHHH YES RAINBOW I KNOW! DON'T RUB IT IN!" Daniel's Twilight huffed as Rainbow still had to look on her face.

"Okay okay enough you two." Ray pats the dust off his jacket as he stood up.

Ray's Twilight sighed again and thanked Ray for stopping Rainbow's Smart remark look. "Look until me and the…. Other… me… find a way to get us back home we should try to get along till then. That means no fighting or hurting others rainbow." She points at both Rainbows who give a frustrated groan and huffed.

"Seems like it Twilight and I'm not usually in a rush to get these things done but I do prefer you two to take it slow until you can find the right one. Wouldn't want you two to over work yourself to the bone or open up another portal to who knows where." Both Twilights nodded as Ray was indeed right. They knew in order to return home they need to conserve as much magic as possible when trying the spell again and the fact the next portal might send them to somewhere dangerous. It was luck they landed somewhere peaceful. Walking towards Daniel he pats his shoulder. "Till we can get you back to your world you and your friends are more than welcome to stay at my place if you all wish." He smiles.

Daniel looks up and smiles. It's been a while since he seen another human and despite the greet being a little rough from the start he still let him and his friends all stay at his place. However there was a small problem to that.

"WHOO WHOO THERE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Daniels Rainbow screamed as she flew close up towards Ray's face.

'Dammit Rainbow' Daniel groan as RD again ruined it.

"What makes you think we'll all go to your house? You probably just waiting for us to lower our guard so you can attack us in our sleep." Ray rolled his eyes as he shouldn't be so surprise at this reaction.

Before Daniel's Rainbow could continue his onslaught Ray's Rainbow quickly jumped in and pushed the other Rainbow out of her lovers face.

"HEY I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ME BUT NOPONY TALKS LIKE THAT TO MY COLTFRIEND!" Rays Rainbow Dash quickly pushed her away and stared deathly into her other self's eyes.

"COLTFRIEND!?" everypony on Daniels side said surprising. They knew RD for a while and when it came to dating she wasn't all too big on that subject.

Ray rubs his temple as a headache started to form already, at least he knows he wasn't the only one that was feeling it.

Both Twilights let out a small sigh as already both Rainbows were ready to rumble even though this wasn't the best time to start budding heads with each other.

Using her magic both Twilights quickly pull both Rainbows apart as the library already is a disaster enough.

Both Daniel and Raymond smiled as their Rainbows huffed from being pulled away from their counterpart.

'Jesus I thought Rainbow would be ecstatic to see another Rainbow.' Raymond laughed a bit inside as both Rainbows were seated on an available stool.

'Wow who knew there will be competition of who is the real Rainbow Dash' Daniel chuckled a bit.

Clearing his throat Daniel turns to both twilight's. "Thanks Twilight."

"You're welcome" both Twilight's said at the same time. Silence then broke out as they look at each other. Confusion spread the room as they have another problem on hands.

"This….. May be a problem" Raymond rubs his temple as another headache spreads in his head.

Seeing as Raymond is still sore from the crash Daniel decides to think of a solution for this problem. After a few seconds of thinking it hits Daniel.

"I know how to solve this." he then motions his friend's side. "For my side I'll call my friends by their pet names." He motions to each pony in the room. "Like Twi, aj, dash or skittles (or dash mostly)" he can tell that was a bad name by the looks both Rainbows gave Daniel. After clearing his throat he then beckons to the rest. "Rare's, pink, shy and…. Uh" he stopped as Spike would be a problem.

"I don't think he would be a problem Daniel. I mean we pretty much know which Spike goes with who and I'm not about to be calling him Spikey Whicky for that matter" Raymond laughs a bit as both Spikes look at each other a bit confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" both Spikes said at the same time. Daniel and Ray couldn't help but hold their laughter as both Spikes despite their age difference they sound almost the same though.

While everyone was chuckling a bit Raymond can see a bit of dust still on his pants from the crash. Dusting his pants off Raymond looked down at something between his feet. Something shiny, smooth and hard at the same time. 'Hm' he reaches down and carefully moving a few books out of the way he pulls out two objects. In one hand he had some sort of locket of some kind. The beautiful craftsmanship was indeed stunning although he didn't remember him owning one or any of his marefriends having one like this.

Figuring the locket must belong to one of Daniels group. The other one was indeed not his. A beautiful well-crafted sheath sword with a unique arms guard handle stood out as he held it in the middle of the sheath.

"Hey do these belong to anyone?" he holds them out wondering who would own these items.

Daniel was a bit busy talking some sense into Rainbow in calming herself since they were in another universe. He finally turns his attention slowly Raymond still holding the two items in his hands. His eyes almost widen at what Raymond was holding.

"Hey those are mine" Daniel wasn't surprise to see his sword since he was taking it to Celestia and Luna after which. Something was wrong with the blades power and he fear it was losing its energy. The one thing surprise him more was the small locket Ray had in the other.

Daniel always knew he kept it close with him all the time since his mother gave it to him however how it fell off must have happen during the fall.

Raymond looks at them before looking at Daniel. "I figure this blade had to be yours. You look like a warrior to wield such a magnificent blade. And the locket…. Well I had a hunch it's priceless to you" he smiled as he handed both of them back to their rightful owner.

Daniel first grabs the locket and slips it over him his head; Raymond could tell from how Daniel grabbed the locket first it was more than just a locket. Once the locket is nicely secure around his neck Daniel then grabs his sword.

"Thanks Raymond" Daniel smiled.

"Please call me ray." He waves his hand.

Nodding after that was done they then turn back to the library. "Maybe best we check to see if anybody else lost something in this wreckage."

Ray's Twilight face perks up as an idea hit's her. "Oh I have an idea to help fix this." reaching close to other Twilights ear she whispers her plan in her ear.

Everyone watched as Daniel's Twilight face turned a few different expressions before ending with a smile.

"That could work if we combine our magic" Twi states.

"That's what I'm thinking" Twilight smiled before nodding

Ray and Daniel turned their heads a bit in confusion before taking a step back as both Twilight's horn's started to glow. Making sure everypony was a few steps back they don't notice around them the books started to float up. Once every book was floating they quickly start setting the books on top of the shelves. Unaware as they set the books a little too fast and a bit too hard in their correct shelf a few items that Twilight had upstairs started to move and slide a bit close to the edge.

"Wow Twi this is amazing" Daniel said impressed as they got every book that was ladled on the floor all magically picked up and placed in the correct genre.

"Yeah pretty amazing" Ray smiled as both Twilight stopped at wasn't paying attention to them. They were more interested in a book that hasn't been shelved.

"Hmm I think this one should be in the horror section" Rays Twilight said as she pointed at the horror section of her library.

"mmmm nah. This book is more romance then a horror story so it should be in the romance section" Daniel's Twi Points over at the Romance novel section.

"True but this also has a lot of action and adventure. Almost like Daring Doo series"

In back Ray's AJ was already starting to get annoyed as this reaction was common especially with two Twilights. Walking over as both Twilights now started to bicker like two fillies over a small toy she finally had enough and walks over to them. Grabbing the book from Both Twilight's magic she groans a bit.

"Listen sugar cube right now ahm glad you two would like to see what book goes where but right now we need yah to find that portal to our world. Besides I got a good place for this big book." She smirks a bit.

Both Twilights look at each other questionably before AJ found the perfect place to put it. With a swell swoop she tosses the book straight into the air and up above Twilight's room. Daniel and Ray could only scrunch up as for one book they could hear several things breaking and shattering upstairs. Ray's AJ still kept her position as the crashing still echoed before finally the sound of a something rolling finally ended the destruction the small book has caused.

"Uh….." she chuckled lamely as both Twilights who watched the whole thing gave their country friend a stern yet angry look in their eyes. "ah'll… pay for the damages. Sorry Twi"

Ray's Twilight let out a low groan as the damages she heard inside sounded more then she would expect once she heads upstairs. Part of her didn't want to see what she had broken however other part wanted to know if the poor book wasn't damage at all during the destruction.

Several seconds pass before Ray grabs everyponies attention. Clapping his hands he takes a deep breath before speaking. "ooooooooookkkaaaayyy…. While AJ is done wrecking up the place" he said resulting in a harsh hey from his country marefriend. "Why don't I show you around then? Once you're comfortable then both Twi's can work on the spell back home."

Seeing as though it would be better especially since both Twi's (mostly Ray's Twi) looked ready to blow after the countless times she has told her friends to take care of her books yet from RD and AJ it's quote on quote 'one ear out the other'.

With everyone all ready to leave they left Twilight's library and head straight through town.

*15 minutes later*

Daniel was amazed as how Ray's home is so much like his. The buildings, the landscape and even the ponies themselves hadn't changed at all even when he stepped into another world. He wondered if he ever left home and Ray and his marefriends were actually in his home.

Walking down through Market Street they made sure not to draw so much attention as they made it through pass some stores and home complexes. Already this town has been hit with enough of the strange when the Mane 6 got together. Adding another set of Mane 6 is just making it more confusing then it usually has been in a week.

As they walked through town Daniel and Ray being a conversation on about themselves and how it is like in Equestria. Nothing too serious as both neither wanted to go too far into their pasts however enough to learn a bit about them.

During the Walk Ray learns about how Daniel got his wings while Daniel learned on what Ray does for a living.

"So I see then… you're what a descendent of the last human of Equestria in your world." Ray ponders a bit as even though Daniel has explained it carefully it still puzzles him a bit.

Daniel nods his head side to side softly as he was somewhat right. "Well….. You can say that…. I am also confused to….. A massage therapist?" Daniel said questionably as from standing beside and wearing a thick leather jacket he can see Ray looks a bit stronger then to be called a massage therapist.

Chuckling a bit Ray couldn't help but smile at Daniels expression. Since working here in Equestria for so long plus Training multiple times a week he has had his fair share of ponies asking if he is a royal guard or some Special Forces type.

"Well…. if the shoe fits yeah…. I mean I have another job but massage therapy is more fun compare to my second job."

"Second job?" Daniel said questionably. "What's your second job then?"

Ray stops a bit and scratches his head a bit. "Well….. I-"before Ray could answer the question Daniel quickly jumped out of the way as a large light grey blob came out of nowhere and crashed right onto Raymond.

Letting the dust settled a bit Daniel peers through the dust that covered the small area. A small smile spreads across his face as despite the sudden crash didn't even broke her bubbly smile.

Raymond however let out a small groan as no matter how many times he has had his encounters with Ponyvilles favorite Mailmare she indeed was stronger than she looked.

"Uh…. H- Hey Derpy" Ray coughed a bit as she still sits on his stomach.

Derpy didn't break her smile as she looks down at her best friend who she was still sitting on top of him. "HI RAY RAY!" reaching into her bag she fishes out a few scrolls and hands them to him. "I brought you some mail for you." she giggles handing Ray the small bundle of scrolls.

Ray never could be angry at the young Pegasus and instead of scowling he instead smiles as he grabs the small stack of mail. "Thanks Derpy. Um… can you get off me please" he looks down as after getting his mail Derpy didn't move out of her spot.

It takes Derpy a few seconds to process before it hits her. Daniel could have sworn her eyes switched ways during the seconds before looking normal once she realize she was still on him.

"Oops my bad" she quickly got off and floated a bit in the air.

Shaking his hand Ray still had a smile on his face. "Relax Derpy. And thank you for the mail again."

Back in an instant Derpy smiles again and waves. "You're welcome Ray Ray." she then turns her attention to Daniel and the rest. Her head tilts as her eyes shift again. "Is that…. is he a human too. But I thought you said you were an only foal Ray Ray"

Shaking his head Ray chuckled lamely as Daniel couldn't help but laugh a bit. "No no derpy. He's not my brother. Yes he is a human but he's from another world." Putting his hand on Daniels shoulder he pulls them till they were right in front of Derpy.

"Derpy this is Daniel. He and his friends all accidently teleported so till they can return home I'm letting them stay at my place."

"It's nice to meet you Daniel I'm Derpy" she extends her hand with Daniel. Her bubbly smile always warm Daniel and to see it still there even in another dimension it always made him felt joy to see a friendly familiar face.

"Me too Derpy me too" he smiled as even in this world she still the same funny adorable mare he met since he came to Equestria. Daniel then remembers to find some time to spend with Derpy once he returns home.

Well I hope you all return home soon. So are you up for Thursday with me and the Doctor again Ray Ray?" she asks.

Ray nods. "Yeah tell the doctor I'll be by your place on that day. 10am right?"

It was Derpy's turn to nod now. "Yup I can't wait for Thursday. But till then I got more mail to deliver I'll see you around and it's nice to meet you Daniel and everypony" she waves at everyone before taking off towards the sky.

Everypony wave back before Twi looks at the small stack of letters in Rays hands. Normally she knew most civilians receive letters however Rays mail not only consists of a few letters but also a few scrolls as well. Looking closer she also notice a blue sash dangling on the bottom of the scroll.

Looking at it for a few seconds it finally hits her.

"Wait a minute. Ray do you know what you're holding." Twi asked.

Turning around both Daniel and Ray looked at each other than at the scroll in his hand. "What about it Twi?" Daniel questioned as the scroll looked like the ones back home Spike sends to the Princess.

Using her magic she lifts ray's hand and reveals the blue sash with the gold pendant wrapped around it. "These are government official scrolls. High rank documents given to higher rank captains or royal members." She looked surprise as a massage Therapist was holding a highly classified document scroll in his hand. Compare to her letters back home blue and red sashed scrolls are above all high rank and only meant to the eyes of the princess or high ranked Captains like her brother Shinning.

Looking at the scroll Ray scans around the scroll then back at Twi. "Yeah it is what about it?"

Dumbstruck at Ray's response Daniel helps her out. "So... how is that a massage therapist acquire a document like that. Is it because you're the only human?" he asked as he too wanted an answer as well heck all of his friends all looked at Ray questionably.

Ray can feel the atmosphere already getting a bit heavy the longer they stare at him and was having trouble trying to find the words to say to them. "Well….. Not exactly….. I… you see" he tried to start his explanation before somepony else calls out to him.

"YOUR HIGHNESS THERE YOU ARE!" a voice shouted follow by the sound of somepony running towards them.

'Dammit not this again' Ray groans as the voice was all too familiar and only face palm as the pony stops and catches his breath.

"I- i- I f- finally c- caught up…. to yah" he took a few breaths as though he has been running for a while.

Twi out of the rest was more than surprise at who was standing in front of them. Dressed in royal attire and having a large golden and ruby encrusted badge on his side along with a large royal crafted satchel was a royal adviser. She remembers only a few in Canterlot back as a foal and one she had become good friends with during her studies with the princess. The badge she remembers was made of honor to serve under the royal family and helped run the country with knowledge of improving the laws and orders they were given.

Only a few were around as adviser is a high rank in royalty. Besides Twi having a shock face Daniel and the rest although after hearing 'your highness' actually was the one that shocked him the most.

Taking a deep breath Ray dusts his clothes a bit "yes Royal Seal what matter do you have for me to come all this way to find me?"

Fixing his coat jacket and the large monocle on his left eye everypony can see he was a regular size unicorn pony with a light Redish color and a bright white mane and beard and mustache. His clothing dressed in black and blue garments his badge displayed greatly as he puffed out his chest a bit. Fixing his monocle they watched as his horn glowed a dark redish color before a large folder appears in front of him.

Materializing a quill and some ink he dips the quill into the ink. "Yes your highness I do apologize for not finding you sooner but right now we need to talk about some urgent news that must be address."

"Okay then what's so urgent that needs my attention and not Luna's?" Ray crosses his arms as he remembers he isn't the only royal that he works for.

"I'm sorry but we have three important matters to address and I already had been given by the queen of the night orders however I need the kings as well" scrolling through a few pages he stops at one and clears his throat. "Our first matter right now is that the Minotaur kingdom has wished to exchange some of their iron and other metals with some of our finest quilts and fur warmth's." He looks at Ray waiting for a response.

Daniel couldn't tell but ray must be having a headache already as from the second he heard his voice already his face showed one settling.

"Tell them I agreed to the demand unless the metals they deliver are in prestige condition. I do not want to be given metals that still have a bit of rock on them. It took us months to clean and mold them before they can be any use.

Royal Seal writes down what his master wishes before scrolling through next page. "Right. Our next order needed to be address is the zebra Princess of Zebracia has wish to know if you and Luna would be attending their wonderful ball next month."

Ray ponders a bit as he still hasn't heard from Luna if she wishes to go. Ray knows he would love to go however Luna doesn't know if she would busy by then. "Send letter that I may be able to come however Luna is still yet deciding since she doesn't know if next month she has other important matters to attend to."

"As you wish my king." Writing a bit inside his royal planner he then scrolls to last page that needs addressing. "And lastly the silver Shield and bronze sword corp. has been issuing a deal on bu-"Royal stopped as Ray held a finger out stopping him mid-sentence.

"How many times am I going to tell them. I… DO NOT… want them building a weapons factory in my town. PERIOD!" the last word he put in a lot of anger as the irritation was finally hitting him. Daniel and the rest around him took a few steps back as Ray's voice was scary to hear when they make him this angry.

Ray took another breath before fixing his collar. "I already spoke to them and even a weapons store I refuse to let them built. Already bad enough foals can get them in cities. You think I want the foals here carrying daggers around." He points out a small fact that even Royal Seal already knows the answer.

Already figure on the answer to the last demand and since last time he prefer to keep his job he instead bows. "a- as… y- you wish…. Your highness" taking a few more steps back before clearing his throat. "As those matters have been address I will send word right away. I bid you all a due" bowing in respect he uses his magic and in a blink of an eye he disappears.

Ray sighs a bit as that outburst would have been able to control however after countless times of being tried of persuasion he instead had enough with that annoying corp.

"Your highness?"

"hm" ray said confusing.

"King?"

"Excuse me" he tilts his head in confusion.

"Luna?"

Turning his head Daniel and his friends all stare at him in utter shock to hear what that pony just said to Ray. Despite the outburst they were more shocked the fact of what they just heard.

"Something you forgot to mention or…. were you going tell us sooner" Daniel was the first to break the silence.

A lame chuckle escape rays lips as he scratches the back of his head. "Eh yeah um…. It's a long story so…. I'll just get to the main point… my name is Raymond Phoenix…. And by law… I'm the king of the night."

Silence fell for at least a few moments, but Ray knew what was coming. They were about to scream their heads off, knowing he was a king. He waited for a few seconds before looking at them. 'hmm maybe it wasn't as bad as'

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?" They all screamed in unison. The scream was so loud; it can be heard from miles away.

"Saw this coming." Ray groaned as his ears started to ring a bit.

"Y-y-y-you're a k-k-king!?" Twilight asked, deeply shocked by what she just heard.

Ray sighed in frustration, but answered, "Yes I'm a king."

That's when Daniel's stomach turned into ice. He studied about the laws of the kingdom of Equestria, and he landed directly on Ray. He knew for certain anything that involved a king or queen getting hurt by somepony, is a crime of assassination.

"Uhh…R-Ray, F-F-Forgive me about what happened back at the library." He stuttered in fear.

"Great, now he's scared shit out of his mind." Ray thought, grumbling.

"Daniel, what happened from the Library was an accident. I'm not going to send you to prison or anything." He walked up to the shaking human and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just relax, okay?"

Daniel managed to calm himself, but still felt a little unease.

"o-okay."

"Why didn't you tell us you were a king darling?" Rarity asked.

"It's irritating, not to mention I get enough royal greetings from time to time." Ray explained rubbing his temples.

"So…you hate being a king?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes."

"But, if ya hate being a king, why are ya one?" Aj asked.

Ray sighed again, while rubbing his neck. "I did for mental reasons. Somepony needed my help, and I wasn't going to turn my back on them."

"If you're the king, who's the queen?" Rarity asked.

"Well…" Ray started, but Daniel beat him to it.

"Luna right?"

Ray was a little surprised by his answer, but he answered, "Yeah."

"Wait wait wait wait, if Luna is the queen, does this mean you two are married?" Twilight asked.

Ray blushed a little by her question. "In a way I am. But the girls back at the library are still my marefriends."

"Does this mean we have to call you king Ray from now on?" Pinkie asked.

Ray sighed frustrating again. "I would appreciate if you would just treat me as a friend, and a normal individual. Like I said before I get enough royal greetings and treatment."

Daniel was a little silent for the moment, until he approached Ray and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ray looked up at Daniel while he smiled a little.

"If you wish to be treated like an individual, and like us, we're totally cool with it, right guys?" he asked his friends.

They all smiled and nodded.

Ray sighed again, but this time out of relief, and he smiled. "Thanks. That seriously takes a load off my back."

"Anyway, we're almost at my place." They all pressed on down the road. During their walk, Ray asked Daniel a few questions.

"Hey Daniel,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm curious about your sword. What kind of material is it made out of? I've lived and traveled in many parts of Equestria, but I never seen such material like those before." Ray mentioned.

"Well," Daniel slowly unsheathed his sword, allowing Ray to have a better look at it. He had to admit, the sword was beautifully crafted. It was actually one of the finest swords he ever saw. Whoever made it, was a real true blacksmith.

"My blade is made out of two different material. I'm not sure if they exist in this Equestria, but back at my world, these two material does." He pointed at the black edge of the blade. "This black part of my blade comes from the Canterlot mines, from what Shining told me. This rock is also part crystal. From its history, this special black rock is the most durable and strongest material to be known. It can withstand very powerful blows from many weapons. I had many durability tests with it, and so far, not one weapon was able to make a scratch out of it, or even a crack."

Ray was really amazed and shocked that such material exists. So far from the mines of Canterlot, they never got any news about material like this.

"And this part," Daniel continued pointing at the crystal center. "Comes from the Crystal Empire mines. According to Shining, this special crystal is also strong. It's not as durable as the black rock, but its other uses make up for it. The crystal part can deflect magical attacks, and even absorb opponent's attacks. When the crystal part absorbs magic, it shoots the attack back, with double the damage."

Now Ray was completely amazed. Two special material never to be known so far in his world, and yet Daniel, this human, holds a very powerful weapon.

"Amazing. How in the world did you ever get a hold of such a weapon?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure. But, my grandfather gave it to me on my nineteenth birthday. However, when Celestia showed me her memories of part of her past, it's still unusual to how my grandfather got this blade." Daniel explained.

"Are you good with it?" Ray asked.

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, I'm good with it. I still have a bit to go before I really know how to wield this blade."

"Why?"

"Well, my grandfather and my ancestors are part of an ancient race known as Samurai."

"You're a Samurai?" Ray asked shocked. Ray knows from many books and movies back on Earth on Samurai. Honorable opponents, and risk their lives to keep the innocent lives of others safe. If his Rarity knew about this, since she knows a little about them, she would be all over this guy.

"Part Samurai." Daniel corrected. "Even though I know how to wield this blade, many secrets are still waiting to be discovered while I continue to train."

"How long have you trained under the blade?"

"Three years."

"Holy shit dude, you might even beat Shining at his own game." Ray said whistling.

Daniel snickered while the other giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked arching a brow.

"Back at our Equestria, I kicked his flank."

"What!?" Ray asked shocked. He knew from experience, Shining was one of the best swordsman to be known in the kingdom.

"Yep. Twi and the others know about this too." He said gesturing to the others.

"It's true. He beat my brother like it was nothing." Twi explained.

Ray then smirked. "Well, if you're that good, I wouldn't mind having a few matches with you."

"You can wield a blade to?" Daniel asked.

"Trained under Shining and Luna themselves."

Daniel smirked as well. "If you think you're that good, I say bring it."

"Challenge accepted." Ray said holding his fist up.

Daniel returned the challenged smirk and bumped fist with him.

After fisbumping and a few more minutes of walking pass a few more buildings including Aloe and Lotus spa they finally made it. "Here we are"

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?!" Daniels friends all screamed in shock at how large and extravagant it was.

Unlike the homes around ponyville except maybe in the wealthy district of town Ray's home was a large black and blue mansion with a large stone wall reaching high above surrounding the whole house. The front gate iron with a few spikes on the top stood tall as two lunar guards stood right next to it on each side.

"Yup" Ray chuckles a bit. Both guards who were watching their king walked up took up arms as they see Daniel behind. Using his hand he motions them to sheath their weapons.

"I thought you said you weren't into the royal treatment" Daniel said still surprise at the size of the house.

"I said I get too many royal treatments. However" he beckons the guards to bow and let them through. "This one wasn't only for me actually." opening the large gate Daniel and his friends all walked inside first.

Inside the gate they were amazed at how beautiful the front entrance of the mansion. Like the royal gardens in Canterlot flowers bloomed brightly around a large oak tree on the right side while on the left a small pond with a few bird statues stood inside it.

Transfixed on how beautiful the garden is they let ray lead them through the pathway so they wouldn't disturbed the beauty in the garden. Walking over to the large black and white moon decorative door they stopped as it opens.

"Welcome home master Raymond" a soothing voice echoes as the door swings all the way. Standing in front Daniel and his friends all turn their heads to see a beautiful turquoise mare with a brightly orange colored poofy mane almost similar to Bon bon's except a bit longer that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a traditional maiden outfit that most of the top however left the shoulder blades expose while the dress stopped right in the middle of her thighs to help with her flexibility. With a few arm and leg black stockings and a frilled maid head dress she smiled happily and bowed ladylike.

"It's good to see you home my lord, everypony is doing fine. Luna and the little one are upstairs in the little ones room." she giggles a bit before turning her attention to Daniel and the mane 6 behind them. Once she gets good look at Daniel she gasps at what Daniel looked.

"Your highness….. Is that…. another human. But I thought you were an only child." she asked shocked to see another human since her master was the only human she knew.

Letting out a hearty laugh he places a hand on her shoulder and beckons her to follow. "Do not worry Maidenline. Yes he is a human and no he and I are not related." Walking a few steps up close Maidenline presents herself in front of Daniel and his friends.

"Daniel, everyone I like you all to meet the head maid of the household. Maidenline. One of our best Maids from canterlot and one of the best there ever is." Ray smiles as he got a faint blush on his favorite maids face.

"awwww your highness. Your making me blush" she giggles as she tries to hid her blushing face. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mr.…. Daniel is it?" she asks offering a hand.

Bowing in respect Daniel nods before grabbing her hand and lightly kissing the top part of it. "yes it is" he tried to keep his eye sight above eye level as despite having her chest covered a bit of cleavage was easily shown from standing in front of him.

"What a charming gentlestallion. However how is another human here by the way" she asks.

With another hearty chuckle Ray then explains on the situation that had happen at the library. Maidenline listened closely and was both surprise and intrigue on how both Twilights managed to open a rift to another world.

"I see so would you want me to go find Luna and bring her to the main hall" she asks.

Ray nods a bit. "Yeah this is a matter she needs to know as well"

"As you wish Master Raymond. I'll go find Mistress Luna and bring her to the main hall. It is nice meeting you all" she bows again before pulling herself dangerously close to Daniel. Daniel couldn't breathe as he can feel her breasts smush right against his chest, her face just an inch close to his. "Especially you Daniel" with another giggle she heads back inside leaving a dumbstruck human and her master behind.

"Well….. I'm glad you get to meet her." ray pats the still dumbstruck Daniel shoulder. "She's always the friendly type towards new comers."

"Uh…. Eh… i-… uh" Daniel couldn't form any of the words to explain what just happen there.

"Well let's head inside I'll give you the grand tour of the place and the rooms you will be staying in." Ray gives Daniel another pat before leaving Daniel behind.

Daniel quickly shakes off the shock and quickly follows Ray a little closer. Mostly due to the fact behind he was having eyes all around staring at him and right now they weren't happy gazes.

Entering the large house Twilight, Daniel and the rest were amazed on how beautiful the house looked inside. With a beautiful decorative walls and a large extravagant chandelier decorated to look like stars they can see a large stare case in the front leading upstairs while behind a large living room with a few well-crafted couches and sofas lined around a large fireplace.

Standing in the front Daniel was too transfixed in Rays home to see him remove his jacket and set it on the coat hanger on the side.

"t- This is incredible" Twilight was amazed at the beauty.

"Darling this must have cost a fortune to build something as gorgeous as this." Rarity said looking at a few well-crafted vases that line on desk counter.

"YEAH THIS PLACE IS SO BIG IT CAN PROBABLY HOLD 40 PONIES IN ONE GO!" rainbow takes up as the ceiling compare to others was a lot bigger than most of the mansions she has seen.

"Yeah it's a good house. I've always did dream of living in a place back on earth" Ray put his hands in his pocket as he let everypony looked around.

"Well wha ya did before yah came to equestria?" aj asked.

Silence spread through the whole room after AJ asked Ray. Daniel watched as his smile quickly shifted downward before he turned his head to the side.

"I- I rather not talk about it"

Another wave of silence lingered a bit however it doesn't last long as the sound of hoofsteps echoed upstairs.

"Well Maidenline did said thy would have some guests. But thou wouldn't expected another human" a voice echoed upstairs follow by the sound of a foal babbling and more hoofsteps against the hard wood floor.

Looking up towards the stare case everypony watched jaw struck as the princess of the Night slowly walked down the steps. Wearing instead of her traditional moon elegant dress she instead wore a beautiful charcoal black dress pants with a beautiful blue and white frilled blouse shirt. She still had her royal jewelry including her favorite black tiara and moon encrusted necklace but from how beautiful and elegant she looked it wasn't what shocked them more than ever.

Holding her tight in her arms was young human foal.

Daniel and Twilight out of the rest were amazed as the foal had the same characteristics of a pony and a human together. While the top part was like that of a human female they can still see under her cute light blue dress she wore her lower extremedies including her ears, a horn and two small Pegasus wings were consisted like of that of a alicorn pony. Same color as her mother's her mane kept smooth and elegant as her eyes were like that of her mother's however the tips of her hair along with the tip of her tail were the same color as her father's.

Once they made it all the way down the young one begins to stir and reach out for Raymond.

"Night has been waiting for you honey. I'm glad thy could finish a lot early however thy wasn't expecting so many guests arriving" Luna smiled as she hands Ray their foal.

Ray happily held his young one playfully bouncing her in the air and rubbing his nose against hers. Each time he bounces resulted in a hearty giggle from his young foal.

"Sorry honey I wasn't expecting either however at Twilights event's sort of changed drastically for both sides." He gave his lover a sweet kiss on the lips. After gaining a soft giggle from Luna's lips he then leads her towards Daniel and his friends.

Still transfixed with little Night Daniel quickly snaps out of it once hears his name.

"Honey this is Daniel. Another human from a different Equestria similar to ours. And you already know who are the rest" Ray smiles as despite from another world Luna already knew who they are exactly.

Luna extends her hand in "it's an honor to meet you Daniel. Thy do hope we can make your stay as relaxing after that little change."

Shaking Luna's hand Daniel bowed a bit in respect for the princess of the night. "Thank you for letting us stay till then." he then turns his attention to the small foal in ray's arms. "And who might this be."

The little one tilt her head almost transfixed on what Daniel was.

"This little bundle of joy is our foal, her name is Nocturnal Night. Night for short" he presents little night who still was staring at Daniel. "Say hi Night"

Smiling and bending a bit Daniel waves a bit for her. "Hi there my name is Daniel."

Looking back at ray then back at Daniel she looked a bit confused. She never had seen another being like her daddy before and one like Daniel she never seen before.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ray asked.

Daniel was a bit surprise as in only a day they met and Ray asks if he would like to hold both him and Luna's pride and joy. "W- wh- what i- I- I mean. I- I don't know. I- I mean yes b-b –but we just met a- and" he was quickly cut off as Ray can tell he wanted to but since they met he didn't want to intrude them on holding their foal. While he was still unable to form a full sentence Ray instead leans in closer and passed Night over to Daniel.

Still unable to find the words to speak Daniel could only smile as he shifted his arms till he got a good grip on her. His heart began to flutter a bit as the young filly began to examine his face by moving her small delicate hands. One of her hands found his large scar on his cheek and felt how rough it was in her small finger tips.

Once the young foal was settling in Daniels arms his friends all quickly swarm around him to get a good look at the young little one.

"Oh my celestia she's soooooo CUTE!" fluttershy squeed.

"This is 'AMAZING' a pony/ human hybrid. I always heard alicorns were a rare breed to but see a young new alicorn foal it's…. breathtaking" Twilight smiled still amazed to see a baby alicorn.

"whoo there Twilight that's Ray's and Luna's foals you're talking about." AJ nudges Twi a bit as she almost forgets who her parents are.

"She's sooooooooo beautiful. I would 'LOVE' to make a few outfits just for her." Rarities eyes gleam a bit as she couldn't help but think of a few dresses already for Night to wear.

" 'SOBVIOUSIFMYCOUNTERPARTISINTHISWORLDTHATMEANSHEDOESSOIMUSTMAKETHISPARTYEXTRAMORESPECIALFORMEETINGRAY' " Pinkie begins to ramble on as her words a bit too fast to catch.

"eh she's cute" Rainbow tried her best to hold out her tough mare act however Ray can see she wanted to awed as well from how cute she is.

"Funny thing Rainbow. The other rainbow said the same exact thing before getting googly eyed for her" he chuckles as it resulted in a blushing speedster who was trying hard to hide her blush.

After a few more minutes of awing little Night ray figure it was time to feed her since her face started to scrunch up a bit and she begin to rub her little tummy. "Alright you guys I think all this talking must be making you all hungry." Reaching out he grabs Night and pulls her close. Just as he expected he heard little nights stomach start to grumble a bit.

"It thou seem our little Night is hungry too. And after today you all must be hungry" Luna giggled as she got her answer with a few grumbling stomachs.

"Eh heh I guess after today we could go for something to eat" Daniel chuckled lamely as his stomach was easily sounded compare to the others.

"No worries Daniel. I'll have Cherry bring in a few more plates for you all while Ray shows you to your rooms." Luna levitates night a bit out of Ray's grasp and holds her in her arms now.

"Hm who's cherry?" Twilight asked.

"One of the best chefs of Canterlot and a true friend to use both. You'll see her once I showed you to your rooms" beckoning them to follow ray he leads them upstairs.

Taking a few steps up Daniel finally stops as he couldn't help but shake the feeling that somepony is watching him. Looking at the right of the staircase he can see no one and only shrugs a bit.

Once Daniel was gone a small shadow shows from the end of the hall. A small devious smile spreads on its face as it watches Daniel head to the left wing of the mansion.

"Hmmmm another human. This may be fun then I thought" she giggles a bit before disappearing into the shadows.

*10 minutes later*

"And this will be your room Twilight" Ray says as he opens the last door on the far left of the left wing.

"Thank you Raymond" she smiles as she enters her room. Not like her room back home it still was a lot roomy with a large dresser and a large queen size bed in the middle.

while giving each mare an available room Ray also explains to the mares they also have a few guests staying as well so a few of the rooms were already taken but he managed to give all of Daniel's friends including Pip and Spike their very own room as well. Although Pip prefer to stay with Daniel instead and Ray didn't mind at all.

He did mention a room with two beds where they can use and happily shows them to their room. Once Pip and Daniel found their room which was little close to the stairway Daniel asked to talk with Ray alone.

Pip understood as from the start they wanted to know a bit more on each other. after a few more hugs Ray then shows Daniel around a bit seeing as the others wanted to rest after this evenings unique meet and greet.

"Again Raymond thank you for taking us in. I don't know what we do if you hadn't offered us a place to stay till then"

Patting his shoulder Ray smiles again. "No prob Daniel. I'm just glad to help however since you're staying I need to offer you a bit of insight since you are your friends are staying here."

Daniel tilts his head as he would have figure Ray would have some rules to the house hold however by the look of ray's nervous glances of turning around as though someone was watching them.

"What insights might I need to address then."

Ray takes a deep breath and holds it for a second before expelling it out. "Well for starters you should be very careful on some of the workers here. You see Maidenline and cherry aren't our only caretakers that work for us"

"Okay how many do you have?" Daniel asked.

"Four actually. Maidenline is the head maid, cherry is our chef, honey is our nanny who helps take care of night while we are working. you'll meet her later on and lastly…. There's silk sheets another one of our nannies and dress tailors" ray scrunch up a bit on the last mare.

"What's wrong with her is she horrible or something"

Ray shakes his head. "No no not that. She's an amazing it's just well…. she can be quite a handful when it comes to meeting new guests. Mostly stallions I mean"

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel raises and eyebrow in confusion.

Ray stops and looks in front as speak of the devil who was standing in front of them dusting. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Turning his head away he looks to see another maid dressed in the same outfit Maidenline was wearing except she is a silky smooth mare with a pure white short mane dusting around a flower vase.

'Hmmm seems normal to me' Daniel says in his head as the maid finished with her dusting however what she does next he finally understands.

Accidently losing her grip trying to get some dust off the top part of a painting she bends over to pick it up. Both ray and Daniel blushed as the maid…. Wasn't wearing anything underneath her maid skirt. Only thing she had was a buttplug with Luna's cutiemark on the end.

'god why today' Ray tried to hold his blush however he couldn't the longer she kept her back bend and her marehood sticking out for the world to see. Or in this case two humans.

Daniels blushed turned a deeper red as she spreads her legs a bit out revealing her tempted marehood.

After a few more seconds of dusting Silk finally notice both stallions who were both standing in the middle of the hallway with blushing faces. A sly smile spreads on her face as she always knew it would drive her master crazy just by bending over but when she heard another human is in the mansion as well she couldn't help but try it on him and see if she will get the same result.

And low and behold she got what she wanted.

"hmmmm well I see you like my new piece of outfit Luna has assign me to wear. I do hope it's to your liking." Walking towards them Daniel help but gulped as she sways's her hips side to side as she walked.

"We do see Silk and we can't deny it is quite the show" Ray chuckled lamely as he tried to make this a little less awkward. At least for Daniel.

"That's good studs. Because there is another piece of info I need from both of you to help completely my maid outfit" she squishes her breasts a bit as she leans in a bit towards both men.

As this couldn't get any more embarrassing enough as well as using every ounce of man power to not gain a boner Daniel and Ray began to sweat bullets as neither wanted to answer that question.

"I was thinking should I go top…. Or top LESS" grabbing the middle part that holds the dress top together she rips it off exposing her large breasts in front of both men.

Daniel nose started to bleed profoundly as Silks breasts still jiggled a bit from being freed from their prison. His head started to feel a little lighted head Ray can see him swerving side to side almost ready to fall from blood loss.

Quickly hoping to try to cover her assists up he reaches out to grab the two sides and close them up. Sadly though Ray forgot they were elastic and instantly he tried to close them the slip out of his hands leaving Ray grabbing her breasts instead.

Silk let out a small eep and moan as Ray whole head turned a deep red from where he was grabbing. Daniel however finally lost it and fell backwards; blood pooled out and on the side of his face as his soul tried to escape.

"Oh master… if you wanted me so bad all you had to do is ask" Silk giggled seductively.

Ray let out a small grumble as he knew to expect this from silk Sheets.

"I will deal with you once everyone is asleep" ray finally let's go of her breasts as he has another matter attend to right now.

"I'll bring the whip then. Ciao handsome" letting out another seductive giggle she leaves back to her room to find another top to wear.

Seeing her leave Ray lets out another sigh before turning to his new unconscious friend.

"So…. Do you believe me now?"

"Uh…. Uh… she's…. something" Daniel groan a bit as his head start to come back to his senses.

"Told you. So do you want me to get you a bucket?" ray asked.

"y- yes…. And don't…. tell twilight or the others….. About this"

"Dually noted" Ray leaves to find a bucket in the storage closet a few doors down from the spot.

*20 minutes later*

"ahhhhhhh that was good" Twilight sighed as the meal was heavenly from the start.

Once everypony had gotten acquainted with their rooms Maidenline who was waiting for them showed them where the dining room was. There they met with Cherry Cream who surprisingly in such a short time had cooked enough food for everypony.

Seating at the table some did see ray and Daniel were nowhere to be seen and wondered where they could have gone. Luna does answer saying Ray was showing Daniel around the place while they were waiting.

Figuring they must still be talking they decide to go ahead and eat before the food gets cold, and just in time too.

"Hey sorry we're late." Ray announces as both humans walked in and took a seat.

"Where have you two been?" Rainbow asked as she takes another drink of her cider.

"Just…. Looking around. Sorry about that we were talking a bit longer then anticipated that our stomachs had to remind us to come to dinner." Daniel laughed a bit as Cherry passed two hot plates of food for Raymond and Daniel.

"Well I'm glad you both made it in time before your food has gotten cold." Cherry smiled as she present her famous spice fish Ray always love. She then turns to Daniel. "Mr. Daniel I presume right" she said resulting in a nod from the other human. "Well I may not know what you might like Daniel however given you are a human you must eat human food right." laying out a small plate with a silver lid covering it.

"So tonight for you Daniel I made you a plate of freshly cooked chicken with aside of homemade mash potatoes and side of steam vegetables just for you sir. Dig in" she giggles before removing the lid off the plate. Like she said Daniel was amazed at the sight.

Just like she said Daniel can see a the plate had a large portion of freshly still steaming hot plate of cooked chicken with a leg included, a side of fresh mash potatoes and some steaming hot vegetables.

"Oh…. Wow. T- Thank you cherry "

Bowing in respect Cherry smiles as both humans dig into their meals. "The pleasure is all mine"

"Uh did you just cooked… meat?" Twilight said shuddering as she watches Daniel starting to eat some of the chicken with the fork and knife.

"Yes I did. Is there a problem?" Cherry asked a bit annoyed as this reaction is quite common for her.

"Uh yeah there is a problem. Are you CRAZY! YOU JUST COOKED AN ANIMAL!" Rainbow pointed out to Daniels food.

"Rainbows right darling do you know that it's disgusting to even talk about eating another animal." Rarity looked ready to throw up as the smell was revolting to her.

Cherry sighed again before she started explaining. "Look everypony you all are missing the point you know. I worked at canterlot as one of Celestia's chef before I came to work for Luna and Raymond and before then I used to cook for all kinds of royals from different countries. So I have had my fair share of cooking food using ingredients that isn't supposed to be for ponies."

"She's right. Cherry has cooked for griffons and diamond dogs and those two are predator's and let's not forget dragons as well who need a large steady diet of meat and gems" Luna helps point out as it's quite common to see meat at the table as long as it's only for other predators instead of ponies.

"Yes and I remember I somehow have to incorporate gems into their meals and I know that isn't an easy task sometimes." She turns to Spike who was still eating a few gems Cherry had prepared for Spike.

Twilight understood that as a Canterlot chef it's their duty to make prestige dishes fit for their race however still it bothers her that they have to watched both humans dine on meat in front of them.

"Well I think I'm calling it in for the night. It's been a long day and I'm going to need all the rest I can get if we are going to get back home" twilight levitates a few empty plates and heads to the kitchen.

"well while Twilight goes to hit the hay I think I'm going to go have a small run to help settle the food down." rainbow stretches a bit as the food was good but she didn't want it slowing her down for tomorrow.

"Ah don't know Rainbow? Don't yah think it's best to call it ah night" aj interjected.

Rainbow scoffed as she floats a bit in the air. "Please this is Ponyville. Beside I want to find my other self and challenge her to a race and prove who the better Rainbow is. So see yah" with another salute and a rainbow streak leading out of the dining room she was gone.

"Well since Rainbow is going to probably race herself I think I'm going to go bed as well. A mare must get her beauty rest don't you think" rarity levitates her plate and leaves to the kitchen before heading to her room.

"Um. Same here… I'm going to bed too. i- if you don't mind" she picks up her plate and like Twi and Rarity she leaves towards the kitchen.

As Daniel and Ray watch Fluttershy leave they then turn their attention to the last two mane 6 members still present.

"Well after today maybe it's best to hit the hay. After all early bird gets the worm right"

"ooooh gummy worms AJ you know I just LOVE gummy worms. I do need to remember to bring some for tomorrow welcome to ponyville/ nice to meet you doppelganger party. Toddle's" like as fast as Rainbow Pinkie leaves the dining room; a light pink trail shines and slowly disappears as it leads towards the stairs.

Seeing as it's a Pinkie being Pinkie moment AJ and the rest decide to just laugh a bit before AJ tipped her hat and left to put her plate away. With most of Daniel's friends all deciding to call it a night all that was left still at the table was Daniel, Ray, Luna, Pip, Spike and Cherry.

"I do apologize for that. Normally they aren't so well…. avoidable when it comes to me being an omnivore." Daniel apologized as it was rude to leave just minutes after they came in and saw what Cherry prepare for Daniel and Ray.

Cherry huffed as that seemed very rude to her. She knows all the ponies and other species she cooked all love her cooking however when she makes something different for a different specie it's like they think she cooked something that was from the trash bin. "Well if they are going to be like that then they can cook for themselves then" she huffed again.

"Okay okay enough. Clearly they aren't used to seeing meat so just give it time till then" Ray smiles encouraging Cherry to relax a bit.

He succeeds as she bows in respect and leaves towards the kitchen.

"Still it's a bit surprising you actually have meat here. It isn't easy to get in my world unless you travel to one of the other predator kingdoms." Daniels ponders a bit on the idea.

Ray shakes his head before giving a lame chuckle. "Actually Daniel yes I do eat some of the meat but….. Most of the meat that Cherry cooks is actually for someone else."

That made it all too much confusing for Daniel.

"Someone else? Who is living with you two?" Daniel asked.

Luna then begins to shortly explain what they talked about while ray and Daniel were away. He learned that Luna explained that 4 other ponies beside the workers and them are living with them before Daniel and his friends showed up.

Daniel learned from Luna and Ray that Aloe and Lotus ray's bosses who gave him the job at the spa had decided to live with them once the house was complete. Ray didn't mind at all since to him they were more like family then just bosses and Daniel understood on Ray's and Luna's actions. The third one of the group Daniel got to know definitely shock him a bit which Luna giggled as it's the same reaction Twilight and the others made when she told them.

"WAIT TRIXIE IS LIVING HERE TOO?!" Daniel was literally on the edge of his seat after hearing that.

"Yup however I believe she's in Trottingham doing a show now. So she won't be home till maybe at the end of the week." Ray ponders as he remember Trixie saying she would be gone to Trottingham however how long was a question to him since her third person monologue can be quite confusing sometimes.

"Okay so one, two, and three guests you told me "Daniel motions his fingers individually before stopping at the fourth finger. "Who's the fourth?"

A nervous laugh escaped both Luna's and Ray's lips as they look at each before looking at Daniel.

Daniel can feel his stomach starting to sink in as both Raymond and even the princess of the moon were a bit tongue tied at his question.

"w- Well…. you see…. She's….. Um" Luna starts.

"She's quite…. Uh….. Unique….. In her own way…." ray lets another nervous laugh.

"Uh huh" Daniel raised an eyebrow as the sinking feeling fell deeper the longer they waited.

"Well… I can tell you this…. she's a dragon. A very friendly dragon… s- sort like Spike here." It was ray's turn to speak first.

"Okay so she's a dragon? So what's making you both tongue tied then"

"Well how I can say this in the nicest way possible" ray slowly ponders a bit before thinking of something. "She's…."

"An exhibitionist" Luna said plainly.

If gut feeling couldn't feel any worse than before then this will. Like rocks instead of chicken inside his stomach sunk him through as to what Luna just said about her. Ray was surprise a bit at how plainly Luna just say even though from their point of view since she arrives was definitely true.

"y- Your joking… right?" Daniel said shaking a bit as one mare exhibitionist is bad enough but two living in the same house he's staying in. he doesn't know if he'll make it before Twilight finds a way home.

"Well" Raymond can see the unsettle Daniel is having right now and he knew he needed to pick the right words. Too bad he wasn't fast enough to speak his comfort.

"Excuse me your highness but I like to know of your opinion on my panties" a familiar voice echoed along with the sound of footsteps entering the dining room.

Luna can easily tell who it belong too and quickly covered both Spike's and Pip's eyes and ears as a familiar face enters the building.

If Daniel's face couldn't get any redder then before then this is the chance. Wearing nothing but a red thong he watches as a large midnight black scale female dragoness walks into the dining room. Large enough to tower over him but not too much to touch the ceiling Daniel was amazed as she if compare was the same height and bust size as Celestia, except tia has more dignity then this dragoness.

"Does these make my butt look big?" she shakes her large luscious butt a bit in front of them while waiting for an answer.

She keeps her gaze away from everypony but her butt since she was more worried that she was getting fat however once she hadn't got an answer she finally turns to see everypony (except the little ones who were still confused at what's going on) staring at her.

"What? You never seen a dragoness naked before?" she asked as to her it seemed normal to walk around in her nude.

A few seconds passed and instantly it was shattered by the sound of a chair creaking side to side before the sound of a large body hitting the floor.

Ray couldn't help but groan as this is again another day in paradise. "Great….. If Twilight doesn't find a way home soon our house will be his grave till then "Ray sighs again as he has some work to do with his new human friend.

*20 minutes later almost 10 o clock*

After regaining conscious and returning to their room the others all found where Daniel and pip would be staying. At dinner they all apologize for leaving them however Daniel forgave them however it wasn't him they need to forgive. Seeing as they need to ask ray where Cherry is staying they decide to apologize tomorrow instead and just hang out a bit before they can go to bed. Once they all got comfortable Daniel then started to ask his friends a few questions.

"Sooo…what do you all think of Ray and this version of Equestria?" He asked.

"Well…Ray is pretty nice, and the Equestria here is like home, not to mention me and the other Twilight will get along just fine." Twilight said smiling.

Daniel chuckled.

"I don't really trust him. I smell a rat." Rainbow said suspiciously.

"Rainbow, how can you say that? Raymond has given us a roof to sleep over, and you don't trust him?" Rarity asked shocked and angered.

"I'm just stating the facts. There's just something off about him? What if he…well…"

"Rainbow listen," Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you have problems trusting new faces, especially humans, but please try to give Ray a chance. Remember what happened when we met?"

Rainbow felt her heart sting by the question. She still remembered that day all too well when Daniel first came to Equestria. She knew it was a mistake that almost destroyed herself.

"All I'm asking you is to give Ray a chance and try to be friends with him. I might know a lot about him either, but I can tell he has a good heart." Daniel said smiling.

Rainbow sighed. "Okay, I'll try."

Daniel smiled and patted her shoulder. "Thanks."

With a few more goodnights they all left to their assigned rooms and all bid each other good night one more time. Daniel and Pip started getting ready for bed.

"Daniel,"

The warrior jolted a little by a familiar voice in his head.

"Kasai?"

"I'm sorry to put this out to you, but I believe Rainbow might be on to something with this Ray character."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I sensed…some kind of darkness within his very soul…buried deep within him."

In the past, Daniel has trusted the dragons within him, and they never would lie to their bearer.

"Are you sure you felt it?"

"Yes. All I'm saying is to keep your guard up with him. I don't know what it is that is within him, but just be ready."

Daniel nodded. "Okay, I will."

"I'll see you in the morning Daniel. Goodnight."

"Night Kasai."

Daniel got into his pajamas, tucked himself into bed, and fell asleep, with the little colt in his arms.

*back in ray's room*

Brushing his teeth before going to bed Ray too his time as Luna used her time by reading a good book. After that little incident at the dining room she knew she had to keep a close eye on their dragoness roommate. She knew Silo had a good heart although she did wish she at least wore clothes most of the time. Since it was caught off guard on the number of guests staying but at least she was glad they were the friendly type.

"You know we need to keep an eye on Silo while Daniel is here. Poor Daniel looked ready to lose it after that little scenario." Luna licked her fingers and flipped to the next page of her book.

Spitting out the last bit of mouthwash he gargled a bit Ray let out a sigh. "More like we need to keep an eye on 'them'. Not just silo but also Silk as well" drying off his mouth Ray dressed his regular sleeping slacks slowly walked out of the bathroom and took his spot beside Luna.

Once Ray mention on Silk it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remember on her high limbo level is way higher compare to Maidenline however at least she has some control compare to silk.

"Oh right almost forgot about her too." Luna ponders on how to keep not only Silo but also keep silk from the other human as well.

Raymond lets out another sigh and sinks into the bed. "Don't worry so much honey I'll think of something to keep Silk occupied."

Watching her lover relaxed a bit Luna face shifted to a devious smile as one of her hands sinks into the covers.

Ray could only blush and gulped as Luna's hand reaches further and deeper into Ray's slacks and boxers, his sensitive parts quickly grabbed by his lovers soft velvet hand.

"Eh…. L-Luna…. W- We… have… g-guests you know" ray bit his lip with a moan escaping his lips as he spoke.

Licking her lips Luna sets her book down and gets comfortable with her lover. "No worries honey. I'll project a silence barrier spell so the others won't hear us." using her magic Luna's horn glowed a bit before the whole room started to glow a light bluish color. Once the magic settled in Luna then started to squeeze her body tighter.

Ray couldn't help but moan as Luna got his arm right between her breasts and her hands occupying his already stiffened member. He quickly returns the favor by slipping his other hand around and deep into Luna's silk panties. Sealing the deal with a kiss before the fun started they were quickly interrupted by another voice.

"I hope you weren't going to leave me out of the fun too" a familiar lustful voice echoed in front of them as they stopped.

Looking over a light chuckled echoed ray's mouth as he almost forgot what he said after the first faint Daniel had suffered.

Standing in wearing nothing but a cow pattern two piece swim suit complete with a collar and bell, cow tail and small horns on her head they watched as silk twirled her fake cow tail around while the other held a riding crop in the other.

"Because this naughty mare's ready for her punishment" she smiles seductively as she makes her way to her master's bed.

Once both mares got comfortable Ray could only sigh one more time, just before the night just got started for him let out one last say before these horny vixens had their way with him was this.

'I just hope this spell lasts through the night'


	2. Chapter 2

(Daniel POV)

Daniel awoke the next morning with the sound of the birds chirping through the morning air outside. Yesterday was sure an adventure. First ending up in another version of Equestria, meeting another human he hasn't seen in a long time, nearly fainted at least three times from the boldness and scenes from the mares, and dragon.

The young warrior yawned and looked up at the clock. It was around six ten. For the past few months, Daniel would get up at this time at some points. Why, so he can start his basic morning training. Even though he doesn't have to from this point, he still likes to stay fit and strong. He won't know when a threat will come, and he wants to be ready.

Daniel rose form his bed and slowly got up. He put on a red t-shirt with black streaks and a pair of black pants. He put on his fingerless gloves and placed his prized katana on his back.

As he was getting his shoes on, he heard the sound of Pip waking up.

"Whatcha doing Daniel?" Pip asked with a tired voice.

Daniel smiled and walked over to the colt. He didn't want him to get up yet. As a child, he still wanted him to get enough shut eye before his day starts.

"Shh, go back to sleep Pip." Daniel whispered and tucked Pip into the covers.

"Are you going to train?" He asked.

Pip knew Daniel does morning training to keep fit and strong. He always admired his brother/father.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You won't be gone long right?" Pip asked through a yawn.

Daniel smiled warmly at the sleepy colt. He was so happy that he has somepony like him in his family.

"I won't. I'm sure one of the maids will be here in a couple of hours to wake you again for breakfast. I'll be at the dining room from that time." Daniel explained while stroking his mane.

"Okay…" Pipsqueak yawned and fell asleep again, with his breaths slow and steady.

Daniel smiled once more and kissed the colts forehead.

"Sweet dreams Pip." He whispered.

He quietly left the room and slowly and quietly shut the door behind him. He sighed and started walking around the mansion, in hope he can find a weight room to train. As a big mansion, he knew there are a lot of rooms, from dining, family, library, and even weight rooms.

The sun was slowly emerging from the horizon, about a quarter ways from being seen full in the sky.

As Daniel was still admiring the beauty of the mansion, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into somepony. He looked and saw it was Maidenline he bumped into.

"Oh, Mr. Daniel. Please forgive me for bumping into you." She apologized and bowed.

Daniel let out a heartwarming chuckle. "No, it's okay. I'm used to things like this. Also, no need for the formality and Mr. thing. Just call me Daniel."

Maidenline smiled at his warm voice and his gentle nature. Meeting a new human besides her master was a real treat to her. When she looked into his gorgeous Ruby/Sapphire eyes, her body would warm up, and she was getting turned on by his muscular body. She still remembered the feeling of his body pressed against hers made her so wet yesterday. He was drop damn gorgeous to her.

"If I may ask, why are you up at this time?" She asked.

"I was hoping to find a weight room to do my daily morning training and work out. You wouldn't happen to know where it is right?" He asked.

"Of course, please follow me." The maid guided the young warrior to the weight room. Along the way, Maidenline would press her body dangerously close to his, making her feel warm inside. Daniel on the other hand would feel his heart stop and his breath stolen. He still wasn't use to the forwardness of this mare, but he was grateful he didn't bump into Silk, otherwise, she would have had her way with him immediately.

"So, how long do you train?" Maidenline asked purring.

"W-well, I train around four to five hours a day. Around two in the morning, t-two in the afternoon, and one during the evening." Daniel explaining with his breath quickening a little.

Maidenline smiled slyly and licked her lips. "Mmmm. Train that long huh? that's why you are such a hunk." She grabbed him by his arm, and the arm sunk into her breasts. She felt his arm shake a little in her cleverage, and it made her coo a little in pleasure.

Daniel has never met such mares that are so forward before. It may be true, he ran into at least two or four mares that are somewhat forward, but never in such a short time when they met. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

Thankfully, the two made their way to the weight room. Daniel was amazed by the space and equipment around the room. There were weight bars, treadmills, a boxing arena, and even a yoga floor to stretch.

"Wow." Daniel said amazed.

"I see you like what you see?" Maidenline asked smiling.

"Yeah. This beats every weight room I've been to." Daniel explained.

"Glad to hear it." Even though Maidenline wishes to stay a little longer to tease Daniel, she knew she had other things to do, but she can tease him later on today.

"Well handsome, I better get going. Happy training." Before she left, he gave his buttocks a good slap. Daniel yelped in surprise and blushed deeply at the maid. Maidenline giggled and walked away, while adding a few sways to her hips.

Daniel managed to catch his breath again over a few seconds, trying to calm himself down.

"What is up with these mares?" He thought. He took one last breath and shook it off. He stepped inside of the weight room and took off his shirt. He placed his shirt on a hook, pulled out the blade and started training.

He started with a few slashes in the air, slow at first, but then went fast. As he swung his blade, his body twisted and turned. Daniel thrusted his sword out at great speed, like he was stabbing something. He jumped in the air and his a circular slash attack. He did a backward flip and jumped forward, with the blade pointing down. The blade made contact to the floor and it cracked a little.

"Oops. Guess I put a little too much force in that one." Daniel thought chuckling a little. Doing it quickly, he used his earth Chakra and sealed the hole up. Daniel was grateful he can wield many different elements other than fire. It gives him a huge advantage in battle and has its other uses.

Daniel sheathed his blade and did some fast punches and kicks in the air. Building up the work out, his body started sweating a little. The young warrior was panting from the intense training, but pushed forward. He jumped in the air and did an air kick, adding a little bit of a swing to it.

He panted a little, but knew he couldn't stop there. He had to push harder. He concentrated his magic and his hands glowed white. He fired tiny little balls of magic and he pulled his hand forward; they all turned around and headed for Daniel. The samurai moved up and down, avoiding the balls of magic. He jumped the first two, moved to the left with three, right with five and ducked with two.

He repeated the process a couple of times, around five minutes he did. When the balls came at him for another round, Daniel approached differently. He used his hands and swatted the balls of magic away. The balls moved out, but headed back at the young warrior at amazing speed. Daniel kept it up for around ten minutes, until he decided to end this.

As the balls of magic made their way to the samurai for one final round, Daniel fired more balls of magic and destroyed them all in the process, with small explosions. As the smoke started clearing, Daniels body was covered in sweat, and he was panting heavily.

He sighed and stood straight. He headed over to a towel rack and took one of the clean towels hanging and dried himself from the sweat drenching his body. In his life, he never thought he would have achieved so much, even though he's training alone.

Ray seeped back into his mind. Daniel knew full well he can handle himself in a battle, but he didn't know what the results would be if he battled him. From many past training spars with his grandfather, he would beat Daniel, since he knew all the skills and secrets of being a samurai. He knew his road to being a master is tough and still long, but he knew if he still continued to train hard, he can achieve anything.

"Well done handsome.~"

Daniel shot his head up and his heart immediately stopped. he knew that voice all to well since yesterday, and he hoped he never ran into her now since he was alone. He ever so slowly turned his head, and saw a familiar mare with a white mane, giving him a sly smirk and half lidded eyes.

It was Silk.

"Uhh…hehe…um, hi Silk. W…what brings you here?" Daniel asked trying his best to keep his cool.

Silk was watching Daniel the past few minutes during his daily training, and she had to admit big time, he knew how to handle himself well. They way he moved, his agility, his strong muscular body, and his ravishing eyes, Silk was so turned on.

"I hope you didn't mind, but I was watching you work out." She pressed herself a little closer to him, making the poor human sweat a little. Her breasts were pressed tight against her top, and of she were to move and press any closer, it would rip apart.

Silke leaned in and inhaled deeply, catching his scent. She shuddered hard, loving his amazing musky scent. It smelled like he was in dire heat and a mare needed to relieve him. She was once again not wearing any panties and her marehood was dripping with her nectar. Her juices were leaking and falling down her legs.

Daniel was once again in a very tight spot, and was doing his hardest to fight the arousal in his pants.

"Oooooooooooooh~ You smell…delicious." She said with a lust filled voice. She was shaking like she was in heat. She was incredibly horny, and she wanted his strong manhood inside of her, and cum inside of her. HARD.

Silk then caught Daniel off guard and pinned him hard against the wall, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. Before Daniel could react again, Silk pressed her lips against his in a hard, passionate kiss. Daniels face turned bright red, and tried to free himself from her grip, but she was too damn strong. Silk grinded her body against his, feeling his warm body thought her maid outfit. However, the clothing was in her way, and she needed to expose it.

She grabbed her top and ripped it off, exposing her large breasts to him. Daniels face turned a deep shade of red, seeing her breasts exposed to him yet again. His nose was leaking with blood a little, but he wiped it off quickly.

Silk guided her hand down to his pants and grabbed his manhood from his pants. His pants were thin, so she could feel his arousal easily. Daniel gasped and opened his mouth, feeling her hands roughly, but caressing nicely his rod. Using this to her advantage, she darted her tongue inside of his mouth, and started wrestling with his.

Millions of things were spreading through Daniels mind and body. He didn't want this to happen, and wanted to get out now, but another side was telling him to fight back and dominate her.

Silke pressed closer to the young samurai, and her breasts squished against his hard chest, making her moan in pleasure. Daniel was starting to lose this fight, and he didn't know what to do at this point now, since she was dominating him.

Silk broke the kiss, and a strand of saliva was still connected to the two.

"How was that sweetie?~" Silk asked purring while she continued to massage his manhood.

"Uh…I…da…eh..-" No words formed in his mouth, since he was shocked, nervous, and aroused at the same time.

Silk giggled by his reaction. She loved seeing that adorable face planted on him. She knew she got him right where she wanted him.

"I'm still getting started" She lowered to his pants and with a quick motion, pulled off his pants and underwear His manhood sprung out at its fullest, and Silk was amazed by his size. It wasn't as big as her masters, but she knew this little rod if his would do wonders for her.

"So big…so hard…~" She stroked his manhood, causing Daniel to hold back a moan.

"Fighting it are we? very well. I'll have to break you now.~" She rose a little, revealing her marehood, which was covered in her juices under her maiden skirt. Daniels eyes widened in shock, knowing what she was doing.

W-w-what a minute, don't I get to-" His words were stolen as she lowered her body down, with her love hold taking his love rod. Silk moaned loudly, feeling his member go all the way in, pulsing with excitement, twitching, making her even more wet.

"Oh Celestia~ You feel bigger than you look.~" Silk moaned and started her thrusting, moving up and down, with the sounds of their bodies slapping against one another. She grunted and moaned, loving the feeling of another stallions member buried deep in her womb.

Daniel was trying his hardest to fight the pleasure shooting down his spine. Suddenly, he felt his hands rise and grip her flanks.

"No! I don't have control over my body! Dammit!" He then started thrusting with her, making her moan louder than before.

"Oh yes yes yes! Take me you naughty boy! Penetrate this slutty whore!" Silke moaned. She was in heaven by the feeling of the rod pulsing faster and growing harder inside of her. She wanted more of this. She now planned, whenever the boy was alone, she would take him.

No control over his body, Daniel rolled Silk off of him and he was now on top. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them while he increased his thrusting, with his balls slapping her outer lips.

"Fuck fuck fuck yes yes yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!~"

Daniel thrusted faster, feeling his own climax approaching as well. He can't stop. The pleasure was to good for him.

"Cumming! Cumming! OH FUCK YES!~" Silk screamed and her marehood squirted with her juices and her inner walls squeezed the warriors rod, milking for any of his seed.

Daniel to came and his seed spilled into her womb. Silk moaned, seeing starts and angels, as she felt his seed inject into her thirsty womb. It all felt amazing, warm, and so good. Daniel panted and slowly got off of her and fell on the ground, with his member softening. Silk crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply, with her tongue swirling in his mouth. She broke the kiss and giggled seductively.

"You certainly know how to give a good rutting to a mare handsome.~" Silk said with her voice filled with lust.

Daniel couldn't find words in his mouth to what happened, but he knew for certain if Twilight and the others find out about this, they'll kill him. He was lucky he was working out early in the morning and not later.

"Oh dear, your friend is all dirty. Let me help you with that.~" Silk crawled to his member and started sucking it, making the young warrior hold in his moans again. To Silk, he tasted delicious. She loved the craving of his manhood in her mouth, It felt so smooth and tasted sweet. She was now very happy he was going to be living here for a long time. She has a lot of plans for him later on.

Silk gave his rod one last lick and rose up, with her lust filled smile still present. Her work was don for the moment. She grabbed her top and put it back on, and gave the young warrior a blow kiss.

"I'll catch you later stud.~" She gave her nice flank a good slap and started walking away, while she added sexy sways to them.

Daniel was alone in the weight room, breathing from the afterglow of the unexpected rutting from one of the maidens in the mansion. This was the first time in his entire life a girl ever threw herself on him and the two began fucking each other. He rose up and saw he was mess. Luckily, there was a show near him and quickly took one.

"I got to get this smell off. I better scrub at least three times." Daniel thought as he scrubbed his body again.

*raymonds pov*

'31.. 32….. 33' Raymond grunted a bit as he worked on his hanging sit-ups. He always did a bit of morning exercise before work. A few pushups, some sit ups and a bit of jogging helped get the blood flowing on the start of the day. Although most times he has worked out in private however this time it was different.

Pulling himself up Raymond from the spot he grabs a water bottle he sat beside and took a few drinks. "You know it's rude to stare right" he chuckled as he got a resulting eep a few feet away from his training spot.

Turning his attention he kept his smile as she slowly floated out from behind her hiding spot and floated towards Ray.

'Uh… i- I'm s- sorry r- ray. I didn't mean t- to intrude" she fiddles with her fingers as she figure she would be caught so easily. She knew she wasn't like Rainbow and when it comes to being caught she couldn't face running away once she got caught.

Ray only laughed a bit and waves his hand. "Relax shy I'm not mad. Although it's a bit surprising you be up this early in the morning". He figure RD and AJ early bloomers since for either work or to keep in shape like himself however he never figure Shy to be up so early as well.

Shy fidgets with her fingers again as her hair hid her facial expressions. "Well…. n- normally i wake up early to help tend my animals but I completely forgot that I'm not in my home world so….. I sort of look for something to do to pass the time" she moves some strands of hair away from her face as she looks up at Ray.

"Um…. Can I ask you some questions Raymond? Please if it's not too much trouble" she asked.

Ray tilts his head a bit and smiled. "Sure Shy and don't worry whatever you're going to ask I'll be okay with"

It takes a few seconds before shy mustered the courage to ask her questions.

"Um… are you a doctor too. I mean you know licensed I mean" she asked.

Ray shrugs a bit as this would be common since he has been asked this question several times by others. "Well….. Not entirely. I am license to perform medical needs however I'm not certified to be a full register doctor. I was certified as a physical therapist back home."

Shy understood however she didn't quite understand how Ray wasn't certified as a doctor. "But…. Are doctors and physical therapists the same thing I mean they help ponies right?"

Ray shook his head as she was half right however she was wrong on what both job descriptions. "Yes your right on one thing Shy both are benefits in helping ponies however a doctor and physical therapists are two different subjects in the medical field. like you're a vertanarian who specializes in the care of animals while a doctor specialize in the care of ponies a physical therapist specialize in healing physical motion and bone structures by use of exercise and different types of therapy."

"My job does get many patients for that matter however back home my usual patients were either accident victims, elderly, sporting and even military veterans." He smiled as he remembered the number of patients who were veteran's definitely kept him on his feet. With some new prosthetic legs or limbs their fighting spirit doesn't stop.

"Wow you worked with a lot of ponies" Fluttershy said amazingly. She had a few times volunteer at the hospital but still was a bit nervous meeting new ponies. For Ray it must be amazing to work with so many ponies.

"People yes but massage therapy is better for me. Due to my vast knowledge and also for the fact I don't need to do so much paper work in the end" Ray let out a small chuckle.

Fluttershy let out a small giggle but it quickly changed as she watched Ray lift himself up from his seat. normally she wouldn't gasped for one pony to lift himself off without using his legs however it's the known fact Ray isn't actually on the balcony. More like the edge actually. Looking down she can see even from two stories high it was a deep fall if Ray loses balance.

Turning her attention away from the ground and back to Ray without her knowing managed to lift himself all the way up till his feet pointed straight towards the sky.

"u- Uh ray….. Ray" Fluttershy gulped

Keeping balance Ray couldn't turn his head since his arms blocked Shy out of his sight. "yes Fluttershy" he asked still able to answer despite he couldn't see her.

"um…" Shy bit her lip as a gust of wind blew almost moving him towards the side edge of the balcony. "isn't it… dangerous. to do that?" she gasped again as another gust blew this time almost knocking him off.

Managing to catch his balance the first two blows he smiles. "Relax Fluttershy. I've done this so many times even before I came to Equestria." the next thing he says made Fluttershy's heart stopped for a second. "Here watch"

Using a bit of force Ray bends his arms back and shoots himself off the balcony. Fluttershy watched helplessly as ray twirled around in the air almost like the earth suddenly stopped all around him. She couldn't watch anymore and quickly covered her eyes before the impact.

Ray twirled a bit as his whole body twirled not flailing as he touches the ground with his feet. Feeling the impact right on the sole of his feet he pops a few joints as the adrenaline definitely got his heart pumping. Looking back up he couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the similar reaction brought several good memories.

Knowing that playing a joke on her is out of the question (mostly for the fact as Ray never want to pull a mean *I almost died* prank on shy He decide to let her know he was okay.

"Shy I'm alright you can uncover your eyes now" Ray shouted.

Fluttershy loosens one of her eyes open and peeks down below. Once she sees Ray waving she uncovers her hands and floats down in front of him.

"a- are you okay" she asks in a hush worried tone.

You stretch your limbs showing her you are more than okay. "Never better Shy you don't need to worry so much about me" Ray reaches out and Rubs her head softly.

Her worried looked slowly changed to a smile as they both let out a small laugh. She always wondered if Ray was always this kind hearted. She knew she need to ask her other self about him since yesterday she not only wanted to know if anything has changed in this world but also know a bit about Ray himself.

'I do wonder if- EEP' a loud shouted scared her as she recognized that voice.

"BREAKFAST YA'LL COME AND GET IT!" AJ let out the countries loudest shout Ray and Shy have ever heard. It was so loud it scared the poor Pegasus till she was cling to Ray like a cat getting scared by a vacuum or something.

Ray let out a small groan as her Nails were digging into his workout shirt. 'Yup same old Fluttershy. Same old Applejack' figuring he going to need a crowbar now to pry her off he walks back inside with Shy still attached to him.

All the girls were at the dining room, having breakfast with the others. Twilight and the other apologized to Cherry about their attitude from yesterday. They weren't used to having their human fried eat meat in front of them. Cherry sighed and forgave them, and gave them a second chance, thought she was still a little pissed on how they treated her last night.

It took some time and a lot of force however with Twilight's help they managed to pry Shy off of him. Once she relaxed her muscles she and the others all began to have their breakfast.

Ray was eating his hash browns next to Luna, who was nuzzling close to him. When he woke up this morning, he realized that Silk was gone. He knew she left to get ready for her day, so he let it slide, but something in him felt off, very off. He knew that Silk and the other mare Silo were out there. He hoped that Daniel wasn't taken by either of them. He knew Daniel won't last one second if both got him.

"Anypony seen Daniel by any chance?" Twilight asked sipping her tea.

"He said to me he's doing his morning workout and training." Pipsqueak answered, taking a bit of his fruit.

"Does Daniel train early?" Ray asked. He would have never thought his new human friend would be such an early bird.

"He trains a lot to keep in shape. You would never know what trouble could show up at any given moment." Spike answered, taking a bite of his gem filled pancakes.

Speak of the devil, the doors open, and Daniel walked in.

"Morning Daniel." Ray greeted smiling.

"Morning everypony." He greeted smiling back. He sat down next to Pip and ruffled his mane, making him giggle. Ray couldn't help but smile. He can see Daniel and Pip have a bond, like a father and son. He knew there was more to them than meets the eye.

"Good morning Daniel." Cheery greeted with a smile, making him smile and greet back. "I hope you're hungry, because I made pancakes with hash browns and fresh fruit." She placed a plate filled with food in front of him, making him smile.

"Thank you Cherry. This looks great." He gave her a small bow in thanks, making her smile and blush a little. It was nice that this new human was very kind to her and loved her cooking.

As she walked away, her mind was going into perverted mode a little.

"I wonder if he's good in a bed like my master." She thought of him naked, pounding her sweet, warm-

She blushed deeply and shook her head, trying to get those naughty thoughts out."Nononono! Bad Cherry. You have worked to do." She quickly made her way back into the kitchen.

"So what's the plan today?" Daniel asked, drinking some orange juice.

"Well, I do have some shopping I have to do, and I was hoping I would be able to show you around a little, just to be sure you know Ponyville like back at home." Ray said.

Daniel smiled at the idea. Even though Ponyville may look like the one back home, he wanted to be sure it was like home, and nothing was out of place.

"I like the idea. Count me in Ray."

Ray smiled, along with Luna. Seeing the joy of this humans smile was very refreshing, along with seeing it on another human, other than Ray.

"If you girls want to, I can Invite Twilight and the others here, so you all can get acquainted more. I also have something planned later today." Ray said to Twi and the group. They all smiled and nodded to the ides. They would like to see their selves again, and ask them a few questions, not to mention Rainbow would love to challenge her other self to a race.

"Well then, looks like we have everything planned today. Come on Daniel. I'll show you around." Ray said getting up from the table.

Daniel waved goodbye to the girls, Spike and Pip and headed out with Raymond.

"Hey Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to negotiate something about Pip."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if there's ever a chance if he can go to school. Though, I know it won't really work. The next thing I don't need is for him to get freaked out if his other self sees him."

Ray hummed and scratched his chin. "Hmm, you make some good points there. I'll see if I can try to set something up for him."

Daniel smiled and patted the boys back. "Thanks bro."

The two walked outside and headed for ponyville.

Walking through town Daniel was surprise how much Ponyville looked like back home. Everything didn't change one bit as ray showed him around sugar cube corner. Passing through some buildings Daniel tried to keep himself low as the residents all stare at them. Not at their human walking through town but the fact another is walking beside them.

Daniel kept quiet as a few whispers echoed in his ear.

"Wow who's that with ray?"

"I can't believe. Another human"

"Could it be ray's brother?"

"Nah looks to... griffony to be a human"

More and more comments echoed in his ear as he walked through town. he couldn't help but smile as each one was a good comment however the next comments his face turned a deep shade of red.

"I wonder if he's good in bed"

"Hope he can handle two or more mares"

"mmmmm those muscles in his shirt is making me so horny right now"

"Hey would he and ray bang us both if we asked"

"I don't know but mmmm... those tight pants they wearing is getting me excited."

"Hmm" ray turned his head a bit as he looked at Daniel for a bit. Walking through town he and Daniel were walking fine although turning his head ray can see his new friend turning a deeper shade of red. "Hey dan. You okay?" he asked wondering why he's so red all the sudden.

"Uh" lifting his head up a deep blush still spread on his face. "y- Yeah.. i-i'm f-fine" walking a bit faster Daniel can still hear erotic comments the ponies were talking and knew he would probably lose it. Speed walking already almost like jogging Ray managed to catch up before Daniel finds the fountain and relieving the burning embarrassment he dunks his head into the cool water.

Ray beside him who managed to catch up sat beside him as Daniel kept his head submerge in the cool fountain water, a small steam trail expelled out the longer he holds it underwater.

After a few more seconds passed Daniel resubmerged. The cool water slide down from his hair and face, down to his shirt soaking it as he panted for sweet air in his lungs.

"You okay now Daniel" Ray asked

"y- Yeah" letting out a deep sigh he takes a seat next to ray.

"So I guess you heard their comments huh"

Daniel looked at Ray questionably. "h- How… how do you-"

"I had a hunch." Ray shrugged and let a small chuckle

"Still how do handle without losing it"

Again Ray shrugged. "Just accept them as comments. Beats comments then the usual routine." He lets out another chuckled.

Daniel shakes the water off of his hair and looks at Ray. "What's their usual routine?" he asked.

Ray let out a small chuckled, a faint blush spreads on his face as the countless times it has happen to him still fresh on his mind. "Well… at least they aren't dragging us into somebodies home and rutting our brains out. That's usually what I get when I head into town"

If this hadn't made him feel uncomfortable then what ray just said now definitely strike a nerve. Already feeling uncomfortable about how they met one of his maids then the whole gym sex scene with said mare already seemed a bit unusual to say the least. 'Jesus Ray for a king is every mare horny'

Silence hovered for a few seconds before Daniel finally broke the silence again. "How…. Do you make it through each day?"

With more shrugged Ray let out another chuckle as he slowly got off his seat. "Just either go with it…. or-"

"Hi colts" a seductive tone echoed making both humans tensed up.

Ray already knew who said that and follows by the three giggles behind he could figure who else was with her.

Daniel who can tell from Ray's face can tell this isn't going to be pretty.

Turning his head just as he feared three familiar but horny mares who had after his first Nightmare Night were the ones Ray would be exampling with on his time in town. Turning around not to be impolite Ray kept a nervous smile as he waved to the group of mares.

"u-uh- uh hi….. Stormy, sweet flower, aqua. B- Beautiful day right" Ray let out a nervous chuckle as all three let out seductive hi back to their king.

Just hearing Raymond Daniel can feel the tense getting bigger the longer they stare at the three mares. He didn't know much about them back in Ponyville but he had a few times seen them around. Though never knew their names. Although in this world he would have figured Ray to know most of the residents here but that's not what bothers him. It's the fact that these three mares and making the king tremble in fear is what surprise him.

Standing up Daniel can see what was causing Ray to shake profoundly. In one of the mares who was a Pegasus had he can see swinging side to side behind was a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. The other one had what looked like a lasso rope similar to what AJ uses. the third mare possibly the leader was a light blue unicorn mare with her shirt showing a lot of cleavage and her skirt just too short to hide her panties.

"Well colts…. What's a couple of hunks like you doing at a gorgeous time like this." the middle mare licks her lips as she looks up and down at both stallions.

A bit tongue tied at the moment Ray manages to explain on what they were doing. All three mares giggle and smile as you were just showing your new friend around town. You all then decide to take a break before you met them.

"awwww. That's so sweet of you your highness. How about we give him our all-expense paid trip around town then. I'm sure he'll buc- I mean enjoy his time with us" Stormy receive another giggle from her three best friends.

Feeling it getting a bit harder to breathe now both humans slowly decide to back away from the mares.

"Uh… n- no thanks S- Stormy. I- I think I- I got it myself" Ray felt his sweat dripped like a fountain the further they walked away. It only got worse as they walked more mares decide to join Stormy and her gang. Both Daniel and Ray had lumps in their throats as the number straight up went from 3 mares to almost 12 in just a few seconds.

"What's wrong your Highness? Don't you think we're beautiful enough to hang out with our leader" Stormy gave the small puppy dog look. Trying their best not to get drag in Daniel figure she must have gotten tips from Rarity.

Ray trying to fight it continued to smile as they inch slowly towards the nervous humans. "n- Not that at all Stormy. I- I –it's just…. i… um….. AWW SCREW IT RUN DANIEL!" taking off only leaving a small faint dust cloud in the shape of himself Ray quick races away leaving Daniel behind. Looking at Ray taking off at high Speed Daniel gives a small chuckle before leaving a dust cloud of himself as well.

Taking off towards town both stallions could hear Stormy commanding her troops to catch the humans. Not even wanting to look back both Human can hear the array of hooves approaching behind follow by the sound of scream mares all wanting to get a piece of the hunk humans.

"DAMNED HORNY MARES" Ray screamed to the top of his lungs as they ran.

watch?v=MK6TXMsvgQg (benny hill theme)

Stopping to catch their breath they sighed in relief as after being chased through town they finally escape those horny mares. Well actually their fourth time dodging them near town center.

"w- What… is…. wrong…. with…. Them?" Daniel said through each pant.

I-i I don't know?" Ray popped his back as he had to slide down through a few close calls. "Normally they aren't as horny when they see me…. unless" Ray ponders a bit. After a few seconds it finally hits him. But before he can make the assumption he turns to Daniel.

"Daniel what season is this?" he asked hoping he was wrong this time.

Daniel ponders a bit on Ray's question he remember at home it's supposed to be spring however he didn't know if it counts for Ray's world as well. "Hmm well in my world it was Spring why"

The very word Spring had never Frighten Ray before however after three years of living in Equestria he always knows that's the time for one Event to be fearful of. Tongue tied at what to say Ray couldn't find the words to spell out what he wanted to say. Looking around he spots something that would be help him. A perfectly good today's newspaper.

Grabbing the newspaper he scrolls through a few pages quickly before pulling out the one he wanted. Discarding the rest he shows it Daniel and points at date. "This is why?"

Daniel raised eyebrows as Ray points at the date. Normally he has seen some strange moments that had made him Question on the authenticity of this world however this moment really made he wonder why.

"So… mares are going crazy horny because lemon puff is having a sale on lemon flavor cookies. Or are you afraid of lemons" he chuckled as the Ray didn't bother checking the right side pointed to this article.

: Lemon flavor cookies with vanilla icing on sale half off at Lemon Puff's cookie emporium:

Double checking on the date Ray looks at the paper and then back at Daniel, a low annoyed growl escapes his mouth as he stare at him unamused.

"Not that one dude" he grabs the paper and flips it to another column. "This one dude" he points at the column of 2 weeks' event.

Looking back down at paper Daniel scrolls through and stops at what Ray is pointing. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he read what's event is happening this season. His legs shook violently as he felt ready to collapse of the dreaded day.

"p-p- please…. T- Tell me…. t- th- this isn't-"

"Yup it's true. 2 weeks from now…. The heat season will commence." Ray gulped as that Season despite the first time has always been the craziest for both male and female. Mostly ponies that's for sure.

Looking back at Ray then back at the paper several times before gulping his fear. "We better hope both Twilights find a way back."

"Hope? No we better PRAY they get it down soon. Or else we may be running for a long as time"

Taking a few steps out of the alley they quickly stopped as they heard Ray's name.

"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM!" a scream of mares echoed a few feet away from them.

"AWWWWWW HELL!"

"RUN"

Racing all the way through town they can only hope they would manage to get away from the group of horny mares.

*3 hours later*

Ray and Daniel both panted in the mansion as they finally escaped the mares that were outside of the gates. Ray was really grateful that his guards kept them all at bay.

"That…was…a…close…call." Daniel panted.

Ray sighed and rose up. "I'm really sorry you had to get into that situation Daniel."

Daniel sighed and rose up as well. "It's okay bro. I'm just glad it's over. I'm actually glad you're part king, otherwise, you wouldn't have guards to stop those mares." Daniel chuckled.

Ray chuckled as well. "Well, I guess being king does have its perks."

"As long as we're inside here, they won't be getting any of deez nutz." Daniel joked.

The two were silent for the moment, until they burst into laughter, falling back down on the ground and tears felling from their eyes. Ray has never heard such a joke in such a long time, and he loved that. He would defiantly have to use it later on. The two supported each other and chuckled, while wiping the rest of their eyes.

"That was the funniest joke I've heard in a long time." Ray chuckled.

"I knew there would be a time to use that phrase, and I'm so glad I did." Daniel said snickering.

Ray smiled and shook his head. "Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting in the family room."

The two walked off and headed into the family room, where Luna was holding Night in her arms, a few of the girls smiling at the infant. Both Twilight's were talking to each other, something about new experiments and books, while the two rainbows were betting each other who would win a race.

"Hey everypony, we're back." Ray called out.

All the ponies looked at the two humans and smiled.

"Welcome back master." Maidenline said to Ray. She looked at Daniel and gave him a naughty wonk and smile. "Welcome back Daniel. ~"

Daniel blushed and chuckled nervously while rubbing his neck. After the events of what happened back at Ponyville, Daniel was trying his best to stay calm. Even after what happened this morning.

"So what this even you told us about Ray?" Rays Twilight asked.

"Oh, that's right. Well, me and Daniel are going to have a duel." Ray said, catching all the ponies by surprise.

"A duel?" Luna asked.

"Yep. Daniel told me he's very good with a sword, and I want to see it for myself, so he and I are going to have a duel in the arena." Ray explained.

"Pttt. Daniel doesn't stand a chance against Ray." Ray's Rainbow said.

"No way! Daniel will kick his flank!" Daniels Rainbow countered.

"No! Ray will win!"

"Daniel will!"

"Here we go again." The two humans thought.

As they were all walking to the arena, both Rainbows were still bickering over who will win the duel, until they came to an agreement. Whoever wins the duel will have to wear a maiden outfit for the rest of the day; serving to the one they thought who would lose. If Daniel wins, Rays Rainbow would serve Daniel. If Ray wins, Daniels Rainbow would serve Daniel.

The two got to the arena. Ray put on some thin armor for protection and a steel sword. Daniel on the other hand only wore his regular clothing and only using his trustworthy sword.

"Are you sure Daniel will be okay without the armor? He might get hurt?" Rays Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about him. Daniel's been through a lot of battles. He'll be fine." Daniels Twilgiht answered.

"The match between Raymond and Daniel will start! Both sides are allowed to use their physical abilities, no magic is allowed. Battle begins."

Ray vs. Daniel

Daniel gave a bow to Ray, and unsheathed his blade. Ray breathed and got into his battle stance.

"Let's see if he's a challenge." Daniel thought smirking.

"Time to find out what Daniel can do." Ray thought.

The two slowly moved around each other, waiting for an opening to strike. Then, Ray dashed forward quickly than a normal human would, catch Daniel off guard, but he regained his cool. When Ray got close enough and brought his sword down, Daniel side stepped, dodging the attack. Ray brought the blade up again for another strike, but Daniel side stepped again, missing the blade.

Ray growled a little and started swinging the blade at the young samurai. Daniel moved left, right, down, and jumped out of the way of the blade. When Ray brought his blade for a side slash attack, Daniel blocked it with his. Daniel smirked as Ray looked quite surprised. Then, the blades collided again and again.

KLANG KLANK CLUNG DING

The blades colliding echoed through the arena. Ray's friends and Luna were amazed that Daniel was actually holding his ground against Ray. They never say Ray this worked up in a duel before, not even Shining has made Ray so anxious to win.

"By Celestia, he's amazing." Rays Twilight said.

"That's our Daniel." Daniels Twilight said smiling.

"Show him what you're made of Daniel!" Daniels Spike shouted, cheering him on.

"You can do it Daniel!" Pipsqueak cheered as well.

Rays Rainbow was getting a little nervous on this battle. She never thought Daniel would hold his ground this well against Ray. She knew if he wins, she would lose the bet.

"Ready to give up?" Daniels Rainbow asked smirking confidently.

Rays Rainbow growled. "In your dreams! Kick his flank Ray!"

Ray continued throwing his blade around, while Daniel continued blocking and fighting back.

"Damn, he's even better than I thought. Gotta step it up." He thought.

He finally saw the opening he wanted to see and slashed at Daniels hand, causing the blade to fly out of his hands and land far from the two. Daniel was actually shocked that Ray actually disarmed him in the duel.

"Woah, he's good. Heh, this battle is getting very interesting." He thought smirking.

"Yes! He's finished! Looks like I'm winning the bet now." Rays Rainbow taunted smirking, but then saw Daniels Rainbow smiling confidently.

"Why isn't she freaking out? She knows Ray won…right?" She looked back at the battle and witnessed in shock and awe.

Ray stayed slashing at Daniel, but the young warrior dodged the attacks and then did a few back flips, shocking all, but Daniels friends.

"My word, he's so agile and graceful." Rays Rarity admired.

"Isn't he?" Daniels Ray asked while blushing.

Ray charged and slashed Daniel again, and this time, it was a hit. Daniels shirt got a slash hole, and a slash mark was seen, spilling a little blood. Daniel was now shocked that Ray actually hurt him. It stung, but nothing to major.

He them smirked. "I have to say Ray, besides Shining ever giving me such a battle like this, you certainly know your ways on the blade. I'm very impressed."

Ray smiled at the comment. "Thanks bro. I admit too, you're really good. I don't think I've never been this thrilled in a battle like this."

Daniel smirked back. "Well, looks like its time I step it up." Daniel took his shirt off and threw it to the side, feeling the nice cool breeze in the air.

All the girls in the room blushed deeply on his muscular body. Daniel was a little more fit than Ray. All of Ray's mares, and the maids were actually getting a little turned on at this moment.

Daniel dashed off to his blade and grabbed it. The by surprising Ray and the others, he sheathed it.

"Wait, are you forfeiting?" Ray asked.

"Oh no. I won't be using the blade for a while." Daniel the chuckled. "It's like I said," He shot his head up and opened his eyes. Ray and the girls were then shocked to what they're witnessing. His eyes were no longer ruby and sapphire. The colors were now green on the inside while cyan on the outside of his eyes. Not only were those, his pupils replaced with slits, like a reptile or dragon. If Ray's girls and maids were not turned on before, they were now.

"Playtime is over. Time to step it up." Suddenly, he disappeared.

Ray jolted that he vanished and looked around.

"W-where did he do?" He asked looking around.

"Right behind you." Daniels voice said behind him.

Ray turned and saw Daniel right there, arms crossed and smirking. He slashed his blade at him, but Daniel vanished once more.

"How is he doing this? Is this magic, teleportation or something?" Ray asked shocked.

"No, that isn't magic, or teleportation. That's pure speed!" Rays Twilight called out.

"What!?" Rays Rainbow asked. She would have never thought somepony like him would possess such speed. If he's fast as he looks, she also wants to test her speed out in a race with him.

Ray was shocked that Daniel was actually running. This was pure speed. Daniel appeared in front of him and he was stretching.

"Come on, step it up." He taunted waving a finger.

Ray grunted and slashed his sword at him again, but Daniel was dodging the attacks like it was nothing.

"You're too slow." Daniel taunted as he continued dodging.

Ray growled and tried to land a hit, but Daniel continued dodging. Then, he found an opening he was waiting for, and he punched Daniels hand, knocking the blade out of his hand.

"This guy is different than anypony i fought in the past. He's one hell of a warrior." Ray thought.

Daniels face then got serious. "My turn." Faster before anypony could blink, Daniel blasted forward and punched Ray in the stomach. He made sure not to use his full power to crack his ribs, just enough thought to damage him. Ray coughed out his own saliva by the impact of the blow.

Daniel threw fast fury punches and kicks at Ray, and he wasn't able to react in time for them. The girls were really amazed by the amount of speed and power from Daniel. He certainly wasn't anything like anypony they met before.

"So fast. Are any of you following this?" Rays Twilight asked.

They all shook their heads no.

Daniel threw an uppercut to Rays chin and he flew in the air for a few seconds, landing near his fallen blade. Daniel unsheathed his sword again and waited.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he finishing Ray off?" Rays Applejack asked.

"You see Applejack, Daniel is a person who believes in a fair fight. You see, Daniel is part of a special race of warriors called Samurai." Daniels Twilight explained.

"He's a Samurai?" Rays Rarity asked looking at the young man while the others were shocked to what kind of warrior Daniel was.

"That he is dear and our own personal knight in shining armor." Daniels Rarity said smiling. Rays Rarity meanwhile was looking at Daniel. His breathing was long and deep. His chest rising and falling with each breath. His eyes glittering in the light, while a massive blush covered her face.

"I need to get more acquainted with this…hunk of a stallion." Ray Rarity thought smiling while giving him half lidded eyes.

Ray groaned and slowly rose, seeing Daniel standing there with his blade in hand. He looked to his left ad saw his sword next to him. He grabbed it and rose up.

"I'm surprised you didn't take this opportunity to attack while I was vulnerable Daniel." Ray called out.

"I believe in a fair fight Ray. I fight with honor and give my opponents a chance to fight back with great strength and honor." Daniel explained.

Ray smiled at the way he allows his opponents to fight back. "He's completely different than any other person I've ever met Daniel…you have gained my respect." Ray thought. "Alright then, let us finish this battle...with Honor!" He called out holding his blade up for the finale.

Daniel smirked and rose his katana up.

The two charged again and from before, the two clashed their swords together at great speed.

KLING KLANG KLUNG KLANK

The two kept up the pressure, not showing any signs of weakness, and also showing honor and skills through every attack.

Daniel once more saw an opening and did a low kick, causing Ray to fall to the floor with a 'Thud', causing him to drop his sword.

Ray saw Daniel swing his sword and pointed the edge to his face. Ray knew now he was no match for Daniel's abilities and skills in battle and through sword play. He would have to train harder than ever.

With a smile and a defeated sigh, "I yield."

Daniel smiled and sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Ray.

He gladly took his hand and Daniel lifted him up off the floor. "That was a great match, Daniel! You're a very skilled opponent. Looks like I still have a bit to go."

Daniel chuckled. "You're one of the best opponents I've ever faced in such a long time Ray. I'll be looking forward to our next duel."

Ray smirked. "Same here, but when we do, I'll defeat you."

Daniel smirked back. "We'll see." Then, his eyes went back to normal.

The ponies walked up to them, while Pip jumped in Daniels arms.

"That was far, one of the best duels I've ever witnessed." Rays Twilight said amazed by his skills.

"Thanks Twilight. It took me many years of training to get where I am today." He said.

"Well, you lost the bet." Daniels Rainbow said smirking victoriously.

Rays Rainbow growled, but sigh. "Fine. I promise I'll hold me end of the bet."

"Come with me and I'll show you where we keep out maid outfits." Maidenline said and guided Rays Rainbow to the other rooms.

"You never told us you were a samurai." Luna said to the young warrior.

"I don't intentionally bring it up a lot, but it's true, I am a samurai in training." Daniel said.

"I have to admit, he's one of the strongest opponents I've ever face in my life. Looks like I'll have to work harder." Ray said.

"If you want, I can train you to get stronger and teach you more on the ways of the sword." Daniel offered. if one really wants to learn more about sword wielding, Daniel would love to help others with that.

"You would really do that?" Ray asked shocked.

"Of course." Daniel answered smiling and nodded.

They all heard the sounds of grunting and they turned to see Rays Rainbow in a maid outfit. She was blushing deeply in embarrassment, while Daniels Rainbow was laughing her tail off.

"This is so embarrassing." Rays Rainbow muttered.

"Aw, come on Rainbow, it's not that bad. Besides, you look cute in that maid outfit." Daniel said smiling.

Her face flushed again. "Really?"

"He's right. You do look cute in it." Ray said, brightening her mood. Rays Rainbow looked at Daniel and he gave her thumbs up and smiled at her, making her smile as well.

"Maybe this won't be bad as I thought…maybe this will be…fuuuun~" She thought. Rays Rainbow have to admit, he was really good looking, and that damn ripped body of his. Maybe…if possible…she might have some fun with him tonight.

*night time Ray's bedroom*

After a good dinner and cleaning up their wounds and taking a well deserve shower everyone all decide to retire for the night.

Sitting back relaxed Ray sighed as this evening's battle was definitely a challenged he had hoped to encounter. A worthy opponent and this time somebody who wasn't about to kill him if he lose. Still part of her figure Daniel isn't all about smoke and mirrors, the dexterity, the speed and the strength was that of a true warrior somebody who would fight to the end for his friends and family.

'Guess I need to study harder if I'm going to ever beat Daniel anytime soon.' He let out a chuckle as this fight took a lot out of him.

Feeling himself starting to doze off from the battle he figure it's best to hit the hay for tomorrow. He had to work and his new friends would have to left in Luna's care while he worked.

Letting out one more sigh before he drifted to the dreamrealm it quickly was interrupted by a sudden weight pressed against his chest and down towards his legs. Opening his eyes he smiled as his moon princess lover found a nice soft relaxing spot on the bed.

Right on your chest.

"I know you did it" she said with a small stern tone.

Turning his head a bit he looked at her confused. "Huh"

Luna let out another giggle before poking right on her lover's nose. "I know you're stronger than that. Admit it you let him win"

Still having her finger on Ray's nose he couldn't help but laugh a bit. He already knew he was caught by luna. 'Nothing escapes Luna's eyes' he let out another laugh.

'That's for sure' Luna smiled as she read your mind.

Laughing for a good portion of the time you both let out a small sigh. "I guess i'm caught… alright yes I let him" you smiled.

Luna's smile turn from a small smile to a small pout. "awww I knew it. I was for sure you would win. Why you let him win"

Ray shrugs a bit from whatever movement he can with his shoulders. "I wanted to see if he was worth fighting for then just his looks. Now that I saw what he's made of I promise to make sure our next fight will be worth our skills"

A small sweet smile spreads on Luna's face as your determination showed easily on your face. Spending 2 years with her lover she can tell your face can easily show when it comes to a challenge. The fight back there was just a test for both humans and even on Daniel's face when he accepted on a rematch both of them won't hold back next time.

"Plus…. I wanted to see RD in a Maid's outfit too. Maybe now she would think twice of betting." Ray laughed as the many times RD has competed she always makes a bet that would be either humiliating or just downgraded embarrassing.

One moment left where RD and Ray betted and he ultimately lost he wanted to make sure she knew how it felt to wear something embarrassing as well.

Laughing as it was indeed priceless to say the least Luna was happy to have a new maid even though it was temporary she wonder on all the naughty things they would do together.

Seeing Luna gaining her usual Naughty thoughts he decides to get some sleep for tonight. Knowing he needs to get up early for some early morning training he starts to doze off again. But that quickly ends as yet another sudden weight presses on his stomach making it hard to breath.

"Again…. I leave for a few days and I see you invited some guests while I was away. AND THIS TIME IT'S ANOTHER HUMAN" a loud angry voice echoed as Ray struggle to breath from the large weight…. (Don't say I called Luna large she wouldn't let me live if she heard that. especially who was sitting on top of her.)

Sandwich between her lover and a familiar mare she manages to turn her head around. Sitting on her back like sitting on a chair she chuckled lamely at her evil (yet changed for better) Nightmare counterpart who stared at her with anger in her eyes.

"Hey Nightmare how was your trip?" Luna asked unaware that Ray's struggling to breath.

Nightmare humphed as in only 4 days she couldn't believe the house she was staying in is full of ponies. She never liked unexpected company but then again she hated almost everything so far.

"It was pleasant till thou returned. Honestly your lover is a horn dog with all these mares. And what do I sense here. Another human in our home. What mares aren't getting you on so your experimenting now sicko" Nightmare crossed her arms as she couldn't believe the king would do such things with the same gender when a mare isn't enough for him.

Luna stood up a bit not much as Nightmare was right on top of her upper part of her back she could only lift her head up enough to see Nightmare.

"No Nightmare they are just some friends from another universe. It's hard to explain but Ray should explain it better than I can. Right Ray" she turns back to her lover but quickly frowns at the sight.

Being crushed by the large about of weight on his stomach Ray could see the light just an inch from where his spirit is leaving his body. Luna gasped as your face now was a shade of blue similar to her fur color.

"ACK RAY HOLD ON! GET OFF ME!"

"WHAT'S THOU PROBLEM NOW!"

"RAY IS SUFFICATING YOU DOLT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOLT YOU GAINT LARD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GIANT LARD! YOU'RE HEAVY ENOUGH TO BE MY SISTERS TWIN!"

"WHY YOU! YOUR DEAD!"

Ray who managed to breathe after Luna and Moon finally got off him could only listen as both mares decide to tussle each other to see who's the winner in this fight.

*Daniel's room*

After that hearty meal and an amazing fight with his new human friend Daniel and Pip decide to call it for the night.

Pip who was already fast asleep still had a smile on his face. Daniel who sleeps in the other bed next to him still couldn't help but feel weary. Something didn't feel right.

Somehow he couldn't move any of his limbs somehow, his wings would extend either. Opening his eyes he found out why.

His whole body is covered in a thick rope. Sides his feet and his head besides a gag ball wrapped around his mouth he was completely tied up.

"mmmmmfff mmmmfff" he tried to scream while wiggling out of the binds. After a few seconds of harsh struggling against the rope he stops to try and catch his breath. Despite the ball gag in his mouth he managed to breathe through his nose before he regains his normal breathing patterns.

Once he started to relax he suddenly tensed up. His whole body felt weightless almost like he was floating in the air.

"Careful… you don't want to wake the little one up" a soft voice echoed as Daniel was carried out.

Floating by a mysteriously blue light Daniel watched he was carried out of the room and into another room. Once he was over the bed in the middle the magic disappeared and he landed softly on the bed.

Still tied up he couldn't help but gulped as the sound of the door slammed and locked echoed the room. Another surge of fear spread on his face as two seductive voices echoed in front of him.

"My my. What a handsome devil he is" the first voice licked her lips at their prize.

"I know right. Careful Maidenline he's frisky as our king too" the second mare giggles as they stalk their new prey.

Already knowing who those two were he looks up to see their faces. Just as he suspected his nose bled as Ray's favorite maids both inched close to him. Both wearing nothing at all like predator to a prey the crawled up towards the nervous human.

"What's wrong Human? Silk told me what you two did at the gym and well… I want to try this amazing endurance too" Maidenline drew a few circles on his roped chest.

"mmmfff mmfff mfff" Daniel tried to speak but couldn't.

"Oh don't worry Mister Daniel after all" Silk reached out and opens the small medicine drawer beside the bed. Reaching inside she pulls out a medium size clear bottle with glowing blue liquid inside. "With this you won't have to worry about being tired like last time" using her thumb she pops the already pulled cork off.

Maidenline lets out another giggle before removing the gag off of Daniel's mouth.

"W- w- wait… c- can't we t-talk about this?" Daniel asked nervously as his night might be different then his first.

Both mares look at each other before looking at Daniel.

"mmmmmmmm… NAH"


End file.
